


Ranboo One Shots (Ft. Philza and Technoblade)

by PerkyWombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bird/Human Hybrids, Dadza, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I self project onto ranboo, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nesting, No Romance, One Shot Collection, Patches is the dream smp cat, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wing Grooming, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Ranboo, dream gaslights ranboo, i have gender envy of ranboo, not beta read we die like c!Tommy /j, poor ranboo needs a break, ranboo is adopted by philza, ranboo is an orphan, ranboo is bald, ranboo lives with phil and techno, technoblade is bald, teleporting ranboo, this is sorta bad but whatever, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyWombat/pseuds/PerkyWombat
Summary: Ranboo one-shots. Features Philza Minecraft and Technoblade. All PLATONIC! Trigger warnings before every chapter.  If cc's are uncomfortable this will be taken down.➳Wholesome family stories➳Adoption AU➳Ranboo is half enderman➳Dadza➳Big brother Technoblade➳Wing Fics
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 382
Kudos: 1594





	1. Family: Phil, Techno, Patches

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE. I am here with some Ranboo one-shot stories. This is all platonic. Ranboo is a minor so do not ship him. If any CCs are uncomfortable with this I will take it down, no questions asked. I am continuing my Sleepy Bois Inc fanfiction but I felt like I needed a little Ranboo in my life. If you enjoy this story feel free to check out my other work.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy! :D Anddddddddd SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE, RANBOO, AND PHILZA

➳No trigger warnings

The cats in the alleyway were nice to ranboo. They let him sleep in the cardboard boxes they normally reserved for their kitten. They sometimes brought Ranboo a dead rat or bird to eat. One of them had even groomed him once.

Ranboo made sure he returned the kindness. He would bring the cats tuna that he stole from stores, guard the kittens when their mothers were away, and give pets. The cats were Ranboo's only friends, and he was ok with that.

Ranboo wasn't sure if he had other friends. He didn't remember any, and if he didn't' remember then it probably wasn't important. He knew he didn't have a family. That was a fact that was engraved on his mind.

Ranboo ran a hand through his greasy half white half black hair. He hadn't showered in weeks. He hadn't had a decent meal in a while. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, but he assumed it was a while ago. His stomach grumbled but Ranboo ignored it. The back allies of L'manburg were not a pleasant place, but it was a safe spot for freaks like him.

That's what everyone called him, a freak. Harsh words left scars in his memories. The kids didn't like his half white half black skin. He would wear sunglasses to hide his green and red eyes. Ranboo liked to pretend like he didn't care what other people think, but words still hurt.

"Hey, Patches!" Ranboo greeted a brown cat. Patches was always friendly towards Ranboo.

Patches trotted up to Ranboo and rubbed her face on his leg. Ranboo laughed and sat down. Patches climbed into his lap, purring. The boy pet the kitty gently, not wanting to make her mad. Patches always left fur on Ranboo's jeans, but he didn't mind. The warmth the cat radiated was nice.

Patches stood up and jumped out of Ranboo's lap.

"Where ya going Patches?" He asked.

Patches pawed at Ranboo.

"Wha?" Ranboo said. "Ya want me to follow you?"

Patches meowed. Ranboo took that as a yes. Ranboo followed the cat out of the dark alleyway. Ranboo let out a small hiss when he stepped in the sun. The streets of L'manburg were packed. Ranboo grabbed a newspaper from a stand to read while he followed patches. It seemed that there was some newfound tension between L'manburg and Dream SMP.

Patches stopped walking in front of a house. She sat down and started grooming herself.

"Patches what are we doing at someone's house?"

Patches ignored Ranboo. Ranboo sighed. He sat on the doorstep of the house, watching Patches. Why had he decided to follow at cat across the city? Gee, he would probably forget where his alleyway was.

"Hello?" A voice asked behind Ranboo.

Ranboo jumped. He teleported down to the street. Standing at the doorway was a man with blond hair, green robes, and a green and white striped bucket hat.

"Shhh... calm down mate. Whatcha doin' at my house?" The man asked.

Ranboo internally panicked. He picked up Patches and planned to make a run for it.

"Patches?" The man called out. The cat ran from Ranboo's arms and to the blond man. "Did you make a friend Patches?" He cooed at the cat.

Ranboo stood there awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble.

"Hey kid, thanks for finding Patches. Wanna come inside?" The man asked.

Ranboo nodded. If Patches trusted the man then Ranboo did too.

The inside of the house was cozy. It was made of oak and spruce wood with carpets, paintings, and tapestries everywhere. Patches sat in front of the cobblestone fireplace in the corner. The man showed Ranboo to a leather chair by the fireplace. It was the most comfortable thing Ranboo had ever sat in.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Philza but you can call me Phil." The man said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ranboo."

"So Ranboo, would you like something to eat and drink? It's the least I can do after you found Patches," Phil said. His fatherly instincts kicked in at the sight of the boy's frail and sicky figure.

"Um... sure," Ranboo hesitantly said. His stomach grumbled when he thought about food. Phil seemed trustworthy enough.

Phil made them peppermint tea and brought out a tin of biscuits. They sat by the fireplace. Ranboo was silent as he sipped his tea. It was warm which was nice.

"Terrible weather we've been getting," Phil said, breaking the silence.

Ranboo nodded. He hated the rain but couldn't remember why.

"You're one of few words Mr. Ranboo," Phil commented.

"Oh sorry... " Ranboo whispered. "I just don't have much to say."

"I'm sure you have a story to tell."

"I don't remember much," Ranboo admitted.

Phil stared at the boy for a moment. He got up and started rummaging through his chests. He pulled out a brown leather journal and a pen.

"This is for you," Phil said, bringing over the journal.

Ranboo looked up confused. Why was Phil being so kind to him? He took the journal and pen.

"Now, I want you to write down stuff you want to remember. When you finish with a journal return to me and I'll give you a new one," Phil instructed.

Ranboo wrote down Phil's address and the instructions. His handwriting was small, neat, cursive. He wondered who taught him how to write. Ranboo wrote what he remembered so far. He decided to write a page to keep track of his friends. On it, he wrote Patches and Phil.

"How old do you think you are?" Phil asked Ranboo before he left.

"Um... well I think I'm about 16, but I don't know for sure. I don't even know when my birthday is."

Phil frowned. The poor kid probably never had a birthday party before.

Phil didn't care about Ranboo's appearance. He didn't even mention his flimsy Hawaiian t-shirt and worn-out jeans. Phil had suspicions about Ranboo's living situation but never said anything. He didn't want Ranboo to freak out and stop visiting. Phil respected Ranboo's privacy.

Ranboo started to visit Phil daily. He would tell Phil about his adventures in L'manburg, reading from his journal. One day Ranboo visited Phil's house and he wasn't there.

"Hello!" Ranboo called as he walked inside the house.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice responded. It was low and monotone, similar to Ranboo's.

A man with pink hair was sitting on Phil's recliner.

Ranboo panicked. "Who are you? Where is Phil?"

"I'm Technoblade, but you can call me Techno," The man said standing up. Techno wore a white peasant blouse and skinny black pants. A long red cape was tired around his shoulders. Golden jewelry and chains adorned his body. Ranboo felt self conscious in his Hawaiian shirt next to this regal-looking man.

"But who are you?" Ranboo asked again.

"I'm Phil's son. And Phil is coming home with a surprise."

"A surprise?" Ranboo asked, his eyes widening.

"Sure thing Ranboo," Techno said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Phil told me about you."

"Oh," that made sense.

The two talked for a while, waiting for Phil to come home. Ranboo learned that Technoblade was a war criminal in 50 different countries. He wasn't sure how he felt about this information. Techno was kind though, underneath his tough exterior was a good soul. Phil arrived 15 minutes later holding three shopping bags. In the first bag was groceries, the second and third bag contained wrapped presents.

"What are these for?" Ranboo asked, holding them up for Phil to see.

Phil smiled. "They're your birthday presents!"

"My birthday?!"

"Yup! Techno and I figured that because you didn't know your real birthday we would celebrate it today."

Ranboo's jaw dropped. He had never gotten a real birthday before, or at least one that he remembered.

Phil had made a half vanilla half chocolate cake last night. They all ate the cake and were merry. Phil and Techno had got him a lot of presents. Phil gave him a new journal, new Hawaiian shirt, and gloves. Techno had got him a business suit for some reason. Techno's logic was that people don't bother someone wearing a suit. Ranboo thanked them. It was the best birthday party he had ever had (he didn't remember any others but still). Ranboo felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't done anything for Phil or Techno.

"I haven't got you anything..." Ranboo said.

"You don't have to. These are gifts," Phil explained.

Ranboo was silent for a moment. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"We care about you."

"But I'm a freak," Ranboo said, trying to hold back tears.

Phil and Techno came over and pulled Ranboo into a hug. The boy relaxed. It had been so long since he got a hug.

"You are not a freak Ranboo," Techno said. He sounded genuine.

"Then why am I all alone... " Ranboo choked out.

Phil and Techno exchanged glances. "Ranboo where do you live?" Phil asked in his soothing manner.

"In an alleyway..." Ranboo admitted.

"By yourself?"

"With the cats, but yeah by myself i guess."

Phil's eyes widened. When Ranboo had calmed down he left the room with Techno. Ranboo heard anxious whispering from the kitchen.

"Oh god the kid's homeless... if only I knew sooner."

"He didn't tell you, don't beat yourself up."

"Oh gee, I can't just send him back to his alleyway. Can we adopt him?"

"Phil! You can't adopt every child without a father figure you see."

"I adopted you."

"Good point."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee. Maybe he could just live with me for now?"

"Oh my goodness Dad, fine."

Phil happily jumped out of the kitchen. Ranboo was petting Patches on the sofa.

"Hey Ranboo, do you need a place to stay?"

"Uh yeah..."

"How would you like to stay with us?"

Ranboo's face lit up. His green and red eyes widened. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

Later that night Ranboo was writing in his journal. He started a new chapter titled Family. Underneath it he wrote three names: Phil, Techno, and Patches.


	2. The Bald Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is bald and insecure about it. He learns that being bald is nothing to be insecure/ashamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Directionally_Challenged for the idea. I tried to give your headcanon justice. :D  
> (also when something is in _italics_ it's Ranboo's inner thoughts)

Ranboo had a long list of insecurities. His height, his eyes, his hybrid-ness, but especially his hair, well his nonexistent hair. 

See, Ranboo was bald. His enderman hybrid-ness prevented him from growing any. At first, he didn’t care, it was just hair. But after seeing Tommy’s blond fluffy cloud of hair, and Technoblade’s long pink hair, he felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy. He envied his friend's hair, so that’s why Ranboo bought a wig. It was half black and half white. It was fluffy and soft, almost like normal hair. He wore a beanie for months so people could assume he was growing out hair. When he finally “took off” the beanie and put on the wig it appeared that his hair had grown out over the last few months. No one knew that Ranboo was bald, and he was planning on keeping it that way. 

Ranboo checked his journal check-list. He had fed Jjjjjjjjeffrey, met up with Philza for tea, and cleaned his house. All he had left was training with Technoblade. Ranboo internally groaned, Techno was going to crush him in PVP again. 

Ranboo started the trek to the Antarctic Empire. He didn’t remember why he agreed to let Techno train him. According to his journal, Technoblade was a friend. And he trusted his friends. 

Ranboo knocked on Techno’s cabin door. A disgruntled pig hybrid opened the door. 

“Hello!” Ranboo greeted, trying to be friendly. 

“Oh it’s you,” Techno said, pulling out a diamond ax. 

Ranboo slowly backed away. 

“Ya ready for training?” 

“Um… sure?” 

“Great, follow me,” Techno instructed. He took Ranboo to a clearing at the back of his house, surrounded by spruce trees. Ranboo pulled out his shield, showed, and threw on his chest plate. Technoblade never used armor when training, Ranboo tried not to take it as an insult. 

“You want to put on your helmet?” Techno asked. 

Ranboo had forgotten about that. His wig didn’t fit neatly under the helmet, so he normally fought without the wig. He couldn’t exactly remove his wig in front of Technoblade unless he wanted to be exposed. He shook his head. 

Techno sighed and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. “Whatever you say, kid, now square up.” 

Techno attacked first, Ranboo narrowly dodging his swing. Technobalde had been expecting that though and swung his ax to try and attack Ranboo from behind. Ranboo ducked, feeling the ax whiz over his head. Ranboo staggered back, backing away from Techno’s aggressive swings. 

“Kid, you’re going to need to make an attack at one point,” Techno said, looking at his cowering pupil. 

“You're going to chop my head off!” Ranboo protested. Ranboo did not want to go through the pain of a respawn. 

“Gee kid, I have more control over this ax than you think. I can stop myself.” 

Ranboo hesitantly squared his shoulders to face Techno. He trusted Techno wouldn’t accidentally kill him. Techno never lied. 

The boy pointed his sword at the pig hybrid and charged, shield in front, and fueled on adrenaline. Ranboo had no idea what he was going to do if this worked, but that was for the future. 

Techno had not expected a sudden attack from Ranboo and barely sidestepped his charge. Ranboo fell to the forest floor; his sword flying out of his hand. Techno watched the sword slide across the clearing and turned to Ranboo with a manic smile on his face. 

_Oh no_

Ranboo scrambled to his feet and started sprinting to the sword. Techno was close, but Ranboo was too focused on retrieving his sword to see the enemy. Ranboo lunged on the ground, reaching out to grab the sword. 

Ranboo felt a hand smashing into the back of his head. The boy’s face was pushed down to the ground, nose smashing into the dirt. Ranboo groaned. 

Techno’s hand, still gripping Ranboo’s hair, pulled the boy’s face back. To his surprise, Ranboo’s hair came flying off. Techno immediately panicked, dropping the wig back onto Ranboo’s head. It was too late, the damage had already been done. 

Ranboo buried his face in his hands, refusing to look at Techno. He felt so violated, even if it was an accident. He started sobbing, just adding to his humiliation. _This is so embarrassing. Oh good oh gee oh man. I need the Panic Room._

Techno leaned down and whispered in a surprisingly calm voice to Ranboo, “Can I touch you?” 

Ranboo nodded. Technoblade picked up the crying boy from the ground and hugged him. Techno gave good hugs, for being such an intimidating guy. 

Ranboo sobbed into Techno’s chest. Techno whispered apologies into Ranboo’s ears. He patted the boy’s back awkwardly. Ranboo calmed down and sat down next to Techno.

“I’m so sorry Ranboo. It was an accident, I swear. I had no idea you were bald,” Technoblade said. 

“I forgive you. I haven’t really told anyone…” 

“Why?” 

“I'm sort of insecure about it- I mean everyone here has hair and I didn’t want to stick out and I’m the only bald one here, I guess it’s silly…” Ranboo blubbered. 

“Ranboo, Ranboo, calm down,” Techno said, interrupting Ranboo’s tangent. “It’s not silly to be insecure.” 

“Yeah but… I just don’t want to stand out more than I have to.” 

Technoblade paused for a moment. “Well you won’t have to be bald alone,” Techno said, pulling off his pink wing to reveal his bald head and small pig ears. “I don’t have hair either because I’m a pig hybrid.” 

This made sense, Ranboo had no idea why he thought Techno had naturally pink hair. Ranboo smiled. “Can I hug you again?” The boy asked. 

Techno nodded. Ranboo hugged his friend tight. They ended training early that day, Techno inviting Ranboo over for tea. 

They sat in the cabin living room on the sofa, in front of the crackling fireplace. The room was decorated with paintings and war trophies. Ranboo contemplated writing a journal entry about the incident. Did he really want to remember though? 

“Hey kid- catch,” Techno said, throwing Ranboo a golden object. Ranboo looked at what Techno had thrown him. It was a golden crown, encrusted with small emeralds and rubies. Ranboo’s jaw dropped. 

“Don’t be so shocked kid. I was thinkin’ we could be bald kings together,'' Techno laughed. 

“Thank you!” Ranboo exclaimed. He hugged his friend for the third time that day. (Ranboo really liked Techno's hugs) Now instead of the wig, he wore a crown. Ranboo later wrote a journal entry about the day's events. He wanted to remember what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	3. Can I call you dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo teleports to the Antarctic Empire when he sleeps. Dadza is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I woke up and choose Dadza. I'm currently writing a wing au for the sleepy bois inc. :D

"Good morning Ranboo," a warm voice said.

Ranboo pulled the blanket closer to him, burying his face in it. "No... 5 more minutes dad..." He groggily replied.

The voice coughed awkwardly," Um... Ranboo, I'm not your dad."

Ranboo shot up in bed, blushing. He was not in his childhood home or his house in L'manburg. The man in front of him was not his father. "Phil? What am I doing here?"

"I don't know mate. You showed up here last night," Phil explained.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I just found you in Tommy's old bedroom," Phil said, gesturing around the room. It was a yellow mixed with cobblestone. Tommy had a terrible interior decorating taste. "Gave Techno quite the fright."

Ranboo lowered his eyes to the floor. His late parents had warned him about this. Phil sat down next to Ranboo on the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Phil asked.

Ranboo awkwardly studded the floor. He was tempted to tell Phil the truth, but that would be embarrassing. He decided to leave out a few critical pieces of information, that wouldn't be lying...right?

"I'm an enderman hybrid so at a certain age I'll start to teleport and stuff. I don't have control over it yet so I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's not a problem Ranboo," Phil said, spreading his wings. "We hybrids have to stick together."

Ranboo chuckled. Thank goodness Phil didn't know the whole truth. Phil fed Ranboo a breakfast of pancakes. During breakfast, Phil asked if Ranboo would like to stay at Techno's cabin with them in case he teleported again so someone would notice he was missing.

Ranboo decline Phil's generous offer. He wanted to stay with Phil and Techno but didn't want to be a burden. Phil walked Ranboo to the nether portal. Ranboo got safely back to L'manburg. He wrote down what had happened in his journal.

\---The next day---

"Ranboo?" Phil whispered, gently shaking the boy.

"Dad? " Ranboo mumbled.

"Not your dad, you teleported again."

Ranboo buried his face in his hands. "Sorry..."

Phil patted Ranboo on the back. "It's ok mate. Always happy to have you here."

Ranboo smiled. Phil said it so genuinely. Phil made Ranboo breakfast again. This time Ranboo insisted that he walked to the portal alone. Phil was too kind to him and Ranboo felt guilty for giving nothing in return.

This cycle of teleportation and waking up at Phil's house continued all week. Philza didn't seem to be upset about it. He actually seemed to enjoy Ranboo's company. One day after breakfast Phil asked Ranboo to stay and keep him company. Ranboo accepted the offer.

Phil and Ranboo played chess, built a house, and did some reading. Techno had a large library because of the bookworm he was. Ranboo read Techno's favorite book, "The Art of War" so he could talk about it with the pig hybrid when he saw him next. Ranboo didn't see the book Phil picked out.

After an hour of reading Phil closed his book. Ranboo got a look at the title, "A Complete Guide to Hybrids". Ranboo's jaw dropped. Phil had just discovered the facts that Ranboo had just tried to hide. Phil noticed Ranboo's panicked expression and sat down next to the boy on the couch. Phil put a wing behind Ranboo's back and hugged the hybrid close.

"So... the book on hybrids said that you teleport here because you see me as family. Is this true?" Phil said breaking the silence.

Ranboo awkwardly fidgeted with his hands. "Well... uh... you see, my blood family is dead and normally I would teleport there. But I guess I sorta see you as a father figure... I mean you made me pancakes, no one has done that for a while," Ranboo stammered out. He was in a mild panicked state.

"Awww son, you could've told me," Phil said, wrapping his wings tighter around him and the boy. Ranboo leaned into Philza's warmth. His soft feathers made the enderman hybrid feel safe. Phil gently rubbed Ranboo's back. The boy calmed down after a while.

"Is it ok if I call you son?" Phil asked.

Ranboo nodded. "Um... Can I call you dad?' He whispered.

Philza smiled. "Of course son," He said.

Ranboo moved into the cabin soon after. He didn't teleport during the night anymore.


	4. You're not my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's family dies in a car crash and he is the only survivor. Dream attempts to gaslight Ranboo but Phil steps in and saves his godson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall today's stream was crazy. Take this Ranboob angst. I didn't have anyone beta read this so I'm sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> TW: Gaslighting, manipulation, minor character death? (Ranboo's family dies but it is not elaborated on)

“How are you feeling?” A calm voice asked. 

Ranboo’s red and green eyes snapped into focus. Hovering over him was a white porcelain mask with a smiley face hand-drawn on it. Ranboo stared up at it. 

“God?” Ranboo asked. 

“No, no, no, it’s me silly!” The man said. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“Yeah… I’m your best friend.” 

Ranboo shook his head, trying to remember. “I um… don’t remember you.” 

“Oh, well I’m sure those memories will come back in no time.” The man said. “My name is Dream. Remember?” 

Dream… That name sounded familiar. He must know Dream. 

“I guess we are best friends if you say so,” Ranboo said sitting up. To his horror, he was in a hospital bed. His skin hurt. “What happened?” 

“You were in a car crash, and you were the only survivor.” Dream explained.

“How?”

Dream gave Ranboo a pitiful smile. “You teleported out of there.” 

Oh yeah, my powers. Perks of being half enderman. 

“Who died?” Ranboo hesitantly asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer.

“Your mother, father, little brother, and little sister.” 

Ranboo froze and his heart dropped. His entire family, gone like that. He started sobbing. He didn’t remember any of them. He didn’t remember… 

“Shhhhh… calm down Ranboo. It’s not your fault that you weren’t strong enough to save them.” Dream whispered. 

“I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!” Ranboo screamed. 

Dream patted Ranboo’s back. “There, there, there’s nothing you can do about it now, it’s time to move on.” He whispered. 

Every word on Dream’s tongue stung Ranboo. He knew it was not his fault, but as Dream said… he could have saved everyone if he was stronger. If only he was better at using his powers. 

“Say, when my father died I felt guilty too. Ya know what I did, I changed that grief into working on my fighting skills. Maybe you would feel better if you practiced teleporting more.” Dream said. 

Ranboo thought about this. It made sense. This way nothing like this could ever happen again. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. When I’m fully recovered I can start practicing more.” 

“You’re gonna wait until you’re fully recovered? Ranboo, you need to get a head start on this. The more time you spend in this hospital bed the guilter you’ll feel, you know that. As your friend, I’m just sayin’ that you should start training now. I would hate to see you spiral into a depression.” 

“But I’m still a bit hurt-” 

“Your parents and siblings were probably in pain when they died. At least you are in less.” 

“Yeah… I should be thankful for that,” Ranboo said. He didn’t like that what Dream was saying was making sense. 

“Exactly! I’m glad I could help you sort that out Ranboo. Let’s start training tonight ok? Meet me at Eret’s castle.” 

“I don’t know where that is…” 

“Ask around for a map. Again, I’m so sorry for your loss. See you then!” Dream called as he left Ranboo alone in the hospital room. Ranboo broke down into sobs. He had lost so much but couldn't remember what it was. If only he had been stronger, if only his mind could have been sharper, then he would have a family. Why did he have to be so selfish… 

After asking Dr. George for a map, Ranboo found Eret’s castle. It was an impressive structure but Ranboo got weird vibes from the place. He ignored his anxious mind, he could trust Dream. 

“Hey, Ranboo!” Dream called. 

Ranboo jogged over to where Dream was standing on the castle grounds. Dream was wearing a lime green hoodie and black cargo pants with a crusty pair of sneakers. He placed the plastic water bottle he was holding on the ground. 

“So um… what will we be doing first?” Ranboo asked. 

“First you have to learn how to teleport longer distances. Then I think it would be good to learn how to teleport items with you.” Dream explained.

Ranboo agreed these were good things to learn. The work was hard. Teleporting was not an easy task. Ranboo’s already exhausted body couldn’t do much teleporting. He felt empty after each jump. Sometimes he worried he wouldn’t make it out the other side. It was draining… There wasn’t the usual warmth that came with teleporting, it was instead a dull cold that gripped Ranboo’s heart. He was ready to give up, if not for Dream’s encouragement. 

_Dream is such a kind friend, giving him such precious advice and support. ___

__At the crack of dawn, Dream said that Ranboo could rest. Ranboo’s normally glowing eyes were dull and there were bags under his eyes. Ranboo had to admit, he did feel a bit better. He was going to fix this, next time something happened he would be strong enough. He would be enough.  
\---  
Phil knew something was wrong when Ranboo’s family didn’t show up for dinner. Phil, being the godfather of Ranboo, knew that his godson’s family was always prompt. If they didn’t show up, it was usually for a bad reason. _ _

__Phil checked the news. There had been a car crash outside L’manburg. Three dead, one survivor. Phil recognized Ranboo’s family’s car and freaked out. His godson could be dead. He scrambled around leaving a note for Techno and rushed to the hospital._ _

__When he arrived there he was denied entry. Dr. George, head of the hospital, said that visiting hours were closed. Phil tried to reason, saying that he was the godfather of the boy, but Dr. George was insistent on keeping Phil out._ _

__Phil returned home that night and told Techno about what had happened. They both agreed that Dr. George’s behavior was strange. It was a relief that Ranboo was alive though._ _

__The next day Phil tried to visit the hospital again. Techno had opted to stay home and monitor the news. Dr. George said that Ranboo had checked out of the hospital last night. Phil felt a wave of panic wash over him. This was not good. Ranboo’s entire family just died and now the boy was leaving the hospital._ _

___God, what was the kid thinking? Unless he wasn’t thinking… could Dream be behind this? He has a history of manipulating children. ____ _

____Phil stormed up to Dr. George and grabbed him by the shirt collar. “Is Dream behind this,” Phil whispered-hissed._ _ _ _

____Dr. George visibly gulped. Phil was a hardcore player, George could be taken out in two hits._ _ _ _

____“Um...um. W-well I,” George stuttered out._ _ _ _

____“Go on,” Phil said, tightening his grip around the man._ _ _ _

____“Dream paid me to let him visit Ranboo and keep you out,” George admitted. He hung his head with shame._ _ _ _

____Phil’s face darken. “That no-good son of a bit-”_ _ _ _

____“I know where they went! I know where they went! Please don’t kill me,” George stammered out in a desperate plea._ _ _ _

____“Tell me,” Phil hissed._ _ _ _

____“Eret’s Castle. They’re at Eret’s Castle. Please don’t kill me.”_ _ _ _

____Phil dropped George’s collar.  
\---  
Ranboo was tired. Dream had let him rest for an hour or two on the grass outside overnight. Right, when he woke up he was training again. This time Dream had brought objects for Ranboo to teleport with. Ranboo was hesitant to try it. _ _ _ _

____“It’s so easy Ranboo. You’re just being selfish,” Dream said._ _ _ _

_____Dream is right. I am being selfish. ____ _ _ _

______Ranboo started the expertise. He had to admit, he could teleport with pretty heavy objects. It was hard work and Ranboo was hungry. He had not eaten anything since the hospital. Enderman hybrids could go days without eating, but having something in his stomach always made Ranboo focus better.  
“Dream can I have some food?” Ranboo asked. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re an enderman hybrid. You don’t really need to eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I like to eat. Plus I’ll focus better,” Ranboo said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ll get nauseous from teleporting and throw up. This is for your own good,” Dream stated._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please…” Ranboo begged. He longed for the comfort of food to fill the coldness around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look at you being all selfish again. You don’t need to eat. Some people in this world desperately need food for survival. You can wait, my friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo hung his head. He was being selfish again. Ranboo was starting to notice how self-centered he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ranboo- I feel like we have done enough training. Let’s do some actual work now. Helping others is the cure to selfishness.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo nodded. Dream explained the task. He was to teleport unmarked wooden crates to the center of L’manburg. He was not to open the crates, for satisfying his own curiosity would be selfish._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo started the task. L’manburg was a good 1,000 blocks away, further than Ranboo had ever teleported. He hesitantly picked up a crate. Focusing, he felt the familiar warm sensation. He focused on L’manburg. The wooden plaza with the stalls. When he opened his eyes he was standing there. In front of him was a raven-haired man with a white T-shirt on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey!” The man greeted. “I’m Sapnap, Dream’s friend. You must be Ranboo, I heard you two are besties.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something seemed off about this man. Ranboo ignored his gut feeling, again. “Hi. Here is the first load of the crates.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks, man,” Sapnap said smiling. “I’ll be here to collect the crates while you teleport them here. It was so kind of you to help me out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo smiled back. He disappeared, leaving a trace of black and white sparks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo made 10 more deliveries. Each time he was more and more tempted to open the crate. Finally, he caved in. When Ranboo thought Dream was not looking he partly slid one of the crates open. In there he saw a sliver of red and white._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Tnt!? Oh god, I’ve been transporting bombs. I’m going to get in so much trouble._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The enderman hybrid marched up to Dream. “I’m not helping you deliver bombs to L’manburg,” He stated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream looked taken aback. “Excuse me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m not taking TNT to L’manburg Dream,” Ranboo said again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream gritted his teeth. “Well, Ranboo I don’t think you have a choice. Unless you want to go for… a swim?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy involuntarily shuttered at the thought. Enderman couldn’t go in the water without immense pain. Being half enderman, Ranboo couldn’t go in the water either. Dream could easily lock the boy in a swimming pool. Ranboo was in a fragile state after teleporting so much and won’t be able to hold the man off for long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not my friend Dream,” Ranboo said, teeth gritted and slightly trembling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream had a smile on his face but his eyes were dead. “I’m not your friend. I’m your best friend.”  
\---  
Phil ran up the entrance to Eret’s castle. This is where Dr. George said Dream had Ranboo. Phil could see the boy’s tall silhouette in the distance. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ranboo!” Phil shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A look of relief crossed Ranboo’s face, before quickly changing to worry. Dream saw Phil approaching and grabbed Ranboo. Dream reached for his water bottle lying nearby and held it under Ranboo’s throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“One more move and I’ll toss this water on him,” Dream yelled at Philza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Phil stopped in his tracks. Water burns for enderman hybrids could take months to heal and heave serious scares. “Woah, Woah, let’s put the water bottle down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream only raised the water closer to Ranboo’s throat. The boy was trembling in Dream’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ranboo, teleport us out of here,” Dream commanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-i can’t,” Ranboo shuttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Teleport us out of here!” Dream yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ranboo was shaking like crazy now. The poor boy was hyperventilating and distraught. Phil’s heart ached when he saw the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“YOU USELESS CHILD. C’MON LETS GO,” Dream screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was suddenly a loud bang. Dream collapsed and fell to the floor. Ranboo turned around. Standing there was a pig hybrid holding an ax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Technoblade!” Ranboo and Phil both exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ranboo hugged Techno._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um… kid,” Techno said, his hands up in the air awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, um, sorry,” Ranboo said releasing Techno from the hug. Phil ran up to Ranboo and hugged the boy tight. Techno patted his father and the kid on the back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My goodness, what happened Ranboo?” Phil asked once the boy had calmed down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, um, my family… is gone,” Ranboo said, tear swelling up in his eyes. “I woke up in the hospital and Dream was there. It was my fault my family died. I should’ve been stronger.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shhh, it’s not your fault Ranboo. It was a total accident,” Phil said, rubbing the boy’s back. Ranboo sobbed into Phil’s shoulder. “What happened after that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dream said that I should become st-stronger. So I trained with him. B-but then h-he made me deliver TNT into L’manburg,” Ranboo shuttered out between sobs. “I’m so s-sorry Mr. Minecraft.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Phil hugged the boy again. “You have nothing to be sorry for son. It is not your fault. Dream was gaslighting you. You are strong and you are loved.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No one loves me anymore… my family is gone.”  
“Ranboo; Techno, and I love you like family. For goodness sake, I’m your godfather.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ranboo perked up. “You’re my godfather?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, you didn’t know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think I forgot,” Ranboo said with nervous laughter. “I forgot a lot of things. But now I remember. I remember Dream was never my friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re right about that son. Let’s get you home,” Phil said. Techno went to L’manburg to remove the TNT. Techno made sure that Dream would never manipulate another child by handing him off to Sam to throw in the prison. Phil walked Ranboo home to the Antarctic Empire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any requests or headcanons that you have. (as long as it's PG and appropriate- don't be weirdchamp) I'll probably use your ideas for inspiration.


	5. Security Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil figures out why Ranboo always carries a dirt block with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Tubbo's stream yesterday where Ranboo was just holding a dirt block. I thought it would be a cute one-shot.

Phil was used to unusual behavior from his sons. Technoblade, being a piglin hybrid, had some unusual habits because of his hybrid-ness. That’s why it didn’t surprise Phil when Ranboo unhinged his jaw at dinner. 

Phil knew the enderman hybrid was trying to hide that side of him in fit it. Ranboo went out of his way to act normal around other people. Phil could tell the boy was scared to show his hybrid traits around people he wasn’t comfortable with. It made Phil happy that Ranboo was starting to trust him.

Ranboo swallowed 5 baked potatoes in one bite. 

“Impressive,” Techno said, smirking.

Ranboo turned red, instantly embarrassed. Phil kicked Techno’s leg under the table and shot him a glance. 

Ranboo started eating the potatoes normally again. Phil could tell he wanted to unhinge his jaw again but was too embarrassed. 

“Ranboo it’s ok. You can eat how you normally do,” Phil said smiling. 

Ranboo looked up at the man. He hesitantly unhinged his mouth again, showing rows of sharp, pearly white teeth. He grabbed 5 more potatoes and swallowed them.   
\---  
After dinner Ranboo left to sleep in his shack outside. Phil had no idea why Ranboo slept there. He had offered a room inside Techno’s cottage but Ranboo insisted on sleeping outside. Phil suspected it had to do with his enderman behavior but never pressed. 

“Hey… um, Phil. Do you have any gold?” Techno asked. Phil tossed Techno a golden nugget he had mined the day before. Techno squealed with joy. Phil rolled his eyes. 

“At this rate, I’m going to be broke soon Techno,” Phil said. 

Techno ran to a trunk in the living room and took something out. He tossed Phil a nether wart. “Trade.” Was all the piglin hybrid said before scurrying away to his room. 

Phil pocketed the nether wart. He went around the house cleaning up. Techno tended to leave a mess when he was in a rush. Walking around he saw a familiar leather book. Ranboo’s journal! The boy must have forgotten his precious journal. Phil threw on a coat and ran outside to deliver it to the boy. 

It was freezing outside. Typical for a night in the Antarctic Empire. Phil knew that enderman could tolerate cold to an extent, Ranboo was only half enderman. The boy could be freezing. 

As he approached the shack he heard a noise. It was high pitched and incoherent. Ranboo was standing in the center of the shack making distressed enderman noises to himself as he sorted through chests, looking for something. In his left hand, he clung onto a dirt block. 

“Hey, Ranboo!” Phil called. 

The enderman hybrid looked up, red and green eyes glowing. He made another enderman noise, which could only be described as a shriek, and teleported in front of Phil. Phil brought out the journal and handed it to Ranboo. The enderman hybrid snatched it from Phil’s hand and stored it in his inventory. He was still holding the dirt block. Red and green sparks were flying everywhere as Ranboo calmed down. 

Phil waited until Ranboo was stable to talk. 

“Um…*enderman noise*... thank you for returning my journal. I thought it was stolen again,” Ranboo said. He stared at the floor. He was slightly shivering.

“No problem Ranboo. I’m glad I found it,” Phil said. 

“I’m sorry for going all enderman on you. I hope I didn’t scare you.” 

“I wasn’t scared. Techno sometimes goes rabid piglin on me, which is way more terrifying,” Phil said chuckling. 

Ranboo moved the dirt block from his right hand to his left hand. A nervous tic. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the dirt block for,” Phil asked Ranboo. 

“It um feels nice to have in my hand. Enderman instinct I think. We like to hold things that are important to us. Like the enderman equivalent of a security blanket. Normally it’s gifts given to us when we were babies by parents and family. I don’t remember my family though-I lost their gifts a long time ago.” 

“Why’s this dirt block important to you?” 

“It was um the first gift you ever gave me. I don’t know what project we were working on but you gave me this block and I have had it ever since.” Small green and red sparks were coming off of the boy. His face was turning red again. 

Phil felt his heart melt. Ranboo saw him as a parent! He smiled and pulled Ranboo into a bear hug. “I didn’t know me giving you a block meant so much.” 

Ranboo awkwardly giggled. “Um… I guess it does. I know it’s silly enderman instincts and all-” 

“It’s not silly, it’s important to you.” 

“Thank you, Phil.” 

“No problem, son, let’s get you inside. It’s cold out here and I don’t want you to be alone.” 

Ranboo gave Phil a toothy grin and grabbed him. “Hold on!” 

Ranboo teleported in a shower of sparks. Phil opened his eyes and was standing in the kitchen of the house. 

“Ta-da!” Ranboo exclaimed. 

Phil patted Ranboo on the head. He got out the old mattress that Tommy used when he stayed here. It was a bit short of Ranboo’s height but the enderman hybrid didn’t mind. Phil got out blankets and furs to keep the boy warm. 

“Goodnight, son,” Phil said as he climbed upstairs to go to bed. 

Ranboo made an incoherent enderman noise that sounded a lot like “G’night dadza.” 

Phil grinned. His hybrid sons were a bit weird, but he loved them for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams into the void*


	6. Ranboob goes to the dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo goes to the dentist with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is your daily dose of Ranboob. Ranboo is a small child (like 7-9) in this one-shot.

"Are we there yet?" Ranboo whined from the backseat.

"Not yet kiddo," Phil said. This was the 5th time Ranboo had asked that in the last half an hour.

"Why is the dentist so far away?"

"We live in the arctic Ranboo. The dentist lives in L'manburg which is very far away."

"Oh," Ranboo returned to looking out the window. "Cow!" Ranboo screamed.

Phil gripped the steering wheel tighter. The kid was getting on his nerves. "Very nice Ranboo."

"I love cows! They go 'moo!' Did you know that Mr. Minecraft? Ms. Niki taught us that yesterday."

"That's so cool. Also, you don't have to call me Mr. Minecraft, Ranboo." Phil replied.

"Sorry, Mr. Minecraft!"

Phil sighed. Thankfully they were almost there. Phil pulled into the parking lot outside the dentist's office. The L'manburg Dentistry and Orthodontist was a brick building that stood on the outskirts of L'manburg. Phil had come here when Tommy had his braces and was familiar with the place.

Ranboo hopped out of the car and grabbed Phil's hand. Phil smiled at the boy. The inside of the building smelled like mint. An unfamiliar scent to Ranboo, who scrunched his nose up in distaste. The walls of the dentist were a light blue. There was a couch in the corner of the room along with a few chairs. Ranboo ran over and sat on the couch, putting his hands in his lap.

Phil walked over to the receptionist. The lady at the desk had a look of disgust on her face when she saw Ranboo. The enderman hybrid didn't see the look but Phil did.

"Who are you here for?" The lady asked.

"Ranboo Live," Phil said.

"Is he your kid?" The lady said as if she didn't believe it. Ranboo stood out in a crowd. The enderman hybrid had distinct half black, half white skin along with red and green glowing eyes.

Phil gritted his teeth at the lady's rude tone. He gave the receptionist the benefit of the doubt. "I'm his foster dad," Phil explained.

"Oh, you poor soul. Did they force you to choose a hybrid?"

Ranboo tensed his shoulders on the couch.

"No, I actually choose to foster him," Phil snapped.

The lady looked at him, offended. "So people actually choose to include monsters and animals in their family." She spat.

Phil was fed up with this lady's attitude. He was tempted to show that he was also a hybrid and spread his wings. He estimated that his wingspan was too large for the small office and decided against it, even though the look on the lady's face would've been priceless. "Hybrids are not monsters or animals, they are people. Now give me the forms. I don't have time to argue with a prejudiced cow like you."

The lady's face grew red. Phil should see the smoke coming out of her ears. "Here," The lady spat, handing Phil chipboard with a form attached. Phil sat down next to Ranboo on the couch. Ranboo looked over Phil's shoulder as he filled it out.

"Why was that lady mad?" Ranboo asked.

"She was being rude and I told her off for it."

"Oh," The boy said, looking down at his hands.

A few moments of silence passed by as Phil filled out the forms. "Hey Ranboo, what set of teeth are you on?"

"Um... my 50th! I have a few loose teeth too," Ranboo said. The enderman hybrid gave Phil a toothy grin. Phil could see the thousands of shiny teeth.

"Alright, alright."

Phil filled out the rest of the form and threw the form at the racist lady at the front desk. Ranboo was fidgeting with his hands, clearly bored. Phil got out his phone and checked his work email.

"Mr. Minecraft?" Ranboo hesitantly asked.

"Yes Ranboo?"

"Do you have any games on your phone?"

Phil sighed. "Yes, I do." Techno had forced Phil to download 'Angry Birds' because the concept of birds fighting pigs was amusing to him considering Phil was a bird hybrid and he was a pig hybrid.

Ranboo grabbed the phone from Philza with his sticky hands. He happily hummed to himself and rocked back and forth while playing. Phil internally cringed, his phone would be dirty later, but it was worth a little grim for Ranboo's happiness.

"Ranboo?" A hygienist said.

Ranboo looked up from the cell phone.

"Follow me," She said smiling.

The enderman hybrid handed the phone back to Phil and followed the women. Phil stayed in the waiting room.

"Sit here," The hygienist instructed.

Ranboo hopped onto the blue chair covered in plastic. The hygienist strapped a paper bib onto Ranboo and grabbed a toothbrush.

"What flavor toothpaste do you want? We have mint, bubblegum, or watermelon."

"Bubblegum!" Ranboo exclaimed.

The hygienist chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Open wide."

The enderman hybrid unhinged his jaw.

The hygienist was taken aback. "Um... I was not expecting that. That makes my work much easier." She got to work brushing the boy's teeth. It was a tough job considering the boy had hundreds of teeth.

The dentist, Dr.Karl, came over to look at Ranboo's teeth when the hygienist was done cleaning.

"Well kid, your teeth look great." The dentist said.

"fank you," Ranboo said with a slight lisp.

Dr.Karl looked down at his notes. "It says here that you are on your 50th set of teeth. I'm estimating that's about 3,000 teeth already lost."

Ranboo nodded.

"I normally recommend enderman hybrids lose their first 10,000 teeth before they get braces."

Ranboo nodded again.

"Ok, that's all. Here's a token you can exchange for a prize at the front desk. I'll walk you out to your dad."

Dr. Karl walked out of the room, Ranboo in tow.

"Hello Mr. Minecraft," Dr. Karl said, shaking hands with Phil.

"Dr. Karl, nice to see you again."

"Ranboo's teeth look great. Keep up the good work. Come back when he is on his 100th set of teeth."

"Thank you," Phil said. "Dr. Karl, can we have a private chat?"

"Of course," Dr. Karl stepped out of the waiting room with Phil.

"Your secretary was um... pretty rude earlier. She made some prejudiced remarks about my son and family."

Dr. Karl's face dropped. "I am so sorry. I'll fix this right away. We do not tolerate that behavior at my practice."

"Thank you, doctor," Phil said. They both stepped back into the room. Ranboo was playing with the token Karl had given him.

"Hey kiddo, what prize do you want? We have bouncy balls, stickers, chapstick, and sunglasses."

"SUNGLASSES!" Ranboo shouted.

"Here you go," Karl handed the boy a pair of black sunglasses.

Ranboo put them on. They covered the glow of his green and red eyes. "Thank Dr. Karl."

"No problem kid."

\---➳

Phil and Ranboo left the building. Standing outside Ranboo felt like a cool kid in his sunglasses.

"Mr. Minecraft, can I please use your phone?"

"Um... sure, can I ask why?"

"I need to take a selfie with my sunglasses," Ranboo said. Phil handed the boy his phone. Ranboo held up a peace sign and smiled. His teeth were blindingly white.

"Want me to take a picture for you?" Phil asked.

"Let's take a selfie together d-Mr. Minecraft!"

"Whatever you want kiddo," Phil said. "You know you can call me dad if you want?" The enderman hybrid's checks turned pink. Phil laughed as Ranboo held out the phone to take the picture. Phil made bunny ears behind Ranboo's head and stuck out his tongue. The father and son laughed.

"Thank you Mr. M-Dad," Ranboo said as they walked to the car together. Ranboo was thankful for more than just the selfie. He was thankful for the kindness Phil had always shown him, how he stood up for Ranboo, and for letting him play on his phone.

"You're welcome, son."


	7. Companion Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Security Cube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @like14accounts on Wattpad for the idea. This is a bit on the softer side. Also if you guys have any ideas for future one-shots I'd love to hear them.

Ranboo had been teleporting around the lawn all morning. He was in a deep focus of moving grass blocks from across the biome into Techno's once beautifully manicured front lawn.

Phil watched from the window of the cabin, not wanting to break the enderman hybrid's focus. Techno was sitting inside with him anxiously writing in a journal.

Techno snapped the book closed. "Phil I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Phil said, turning around.

"He's tearing up my lawn!"

"It's his enderman instinct, go easy on him."

"This is the third day in a row," Techno rolling his eyes. "The kid is determined to just destroy my landscaping."

"Well, I think it's nice. I read that when enderman do that they are claiming the territory as their own and arranging blocks to keep their family safe." Phil said.

"But it's My Lawn," Techno half growled. Phil seemed taken aback by Techno's sudden mood swing.

"Calm down Tech, it's just some grass," Phil said, trying to deescalate the situation.

Techno growled. Phil knew what was coming. He stood up and walked to the door, standing in front of it.

"Let me outside Phil," Techno demanded. His eyes were turning red.

"Let's take some deep breaths, Techie," Phil said. He took some obnoxiously large breaths to show Techno what to do. Techno ignored Phil. He tried to push the man away from the door.

Techno had no success. Phil had anticipated this and remained still. He spread out his wings. "Techno..." Phil warned.

The piglin hybrid grunted. He backed down from Phil and walked slowly back into the living room. Phil retracted his wings, keeping a careful eye on Techno. The pigling hybrid buried his face in his hands, embarrassed for his territorial outburst. He was fine going feral in battle, but he never wanted to hurt Phil or Ranboo.

"I'm sorry..." Techno said when he felt calm again.

"It's ok mate. I know how ya' get all territorial sometimes," Phil said. "How about we ask Ranboo to come inside?"

"Yeah."

Phil walked to the door and opened it. "Ranboo! Can you come inside?"

The enderman hybrid snapped his head around. With a happy enderman squeak, he teleported in front of Phil, holding a dirt block.

"⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⟟⌇ ⎎⍜⍀ ⊬⍜⎍!" Ranboo said in ender.

"Um Ranboo, I don't speak ender."

Ranboo noticed and made a squawk of embarrassment. "Oh um, sorry," Ranboo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is for you." Ranboo handed Phil the dirt block.

"Thank you mate," Phil said smiling.

Ranboo stepped inside the house. Techno looked up from the couch and shot Ranboo a tight smile. Ranboo could tell it was forced.

Is Techno mad at me? Ranboo thought. Oh no... what did I do? I don't remember doing anything... I should make it up to him. I'll give him a gift!

"I'll be right back!" Ranboo said. The enderman teleported to his shack outside. He sorted through his ender chest. There he found it, his golden cube. He had made it a while ago, for seemingly no reason besides that it was fun to hold. He grabbed it and teleported back to the house.

Ranboo walked over to Techno and sat down. The piglin hybrid stiffened.

"Hello, Techno!" Ranboo greeted.

"Hey," Techno said.

"I got this for you... I hope you like it," Ranboo said. He handed Techno the golden cube. The piglin's eyes widened. He let out an involuntary squeal. Techno hugged the cube to his chest, feeling calm. Gold always relaxed him.

"Thank you," Techno whispered. He smiled at the enderman hybrid, a real smile now. Maybe Techno could tolerate Ranboo's lawn destroying habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also- thank you person that commented "companion cube". I stole your comment for the title please forgive me /hj


	8. Phil's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds an enderman hybrid in his nest. (bird hybrid au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➳Obligatory wing fic because I said so. pls like it or I'm gonna cry. also no shipping or anything sexual here-don't be a creep.

In the middle of Techno's living room, Phil had built his nest. It was nesting season for bird hybrids. Nests were composed of blankets, pillows, clothing of family members, and basically any soft material Phil could find. The nest was a sacred space for bird hybrids. Only people considered family were allowed in. Normally Phil would drag Tommy, Wilbur, or Techno into the nest to sit with him, but his sons were either busy or dead.

So Phil sat in his nest alone most days, it was lonely. He wished his family would sit in his nest again, the presence of his loved ones was calming. Sometimes he was tempted to invite Ranboo over to sit with him but knew better of it. He didn't want to make the enderman hybrid uncomfortable.

\---➳

Ranboo was cold and tired. It was freezing in his little shack behind Techno's cabin. It was a bad idea to go strip mining for hours on end, now that he thought of it. His limbs felt like iron and he just wanted to sleep. It was too cold to rest. He knew that Phil would let him stay in the cabin overnight, he had invited Ranboo to actually live there with them, but Ranboo never wanted to invade Phil and Techno's privacy.

The enderman squeezed his eyes shut and teleported into the kitchen of the cabin. He arrived there out of breath,

"Hello?" Ranboo called out into the house. He received no answer. He stumbled into the living room and saw the pile of blankets and pillows on the ground, arranged in a circle.

Phil's nest, a voice in the back of Ranboo's head whispered.

Warm another voice whispered. Warm safe warm safe.

Ranboo didn't care if it was Phil's nest or not. It looked comfortable. The enderman hybrid stepped in the nest and curled into a ball. It was warm, as the voice promised. It smelled like home. Ranboo soon dozed off in Phil's nest, falling into a deep slumber.

\---➳

Phil woke up at the crack of dawn. He stretched his wings, then put on his fuzzy green bathrobe over his pajamas. It was always chilly downstairs in the cabin in the mornings.

When Phil walked downstairs he could sense something was off. He stood still, listening for breathing. He heard a low grumble of breaths admitting from the living room. He tiptoed there, hand on a sword. Phil was shocked to see someone was in his nest.

Ranboo? Oh my god, Ranboo's in my nest! One side of Phil's brain thought.

Flock, flock, flock, The bird-brain part of Phil's brain screamed. Of course, the bird brain part won. Phil climbed into the nest, careful not to disturb the sleeping Ranboo. He spread out his wings and curled them around the nest protectively. He was careful not to touch Ranboo, he didn't know how the hybrid would react to waking up in Phil's nest.

\---➳

Ranboo was cozy. Everything around him was soft and dark. Rubbed his eyes and took in his bearings. He could see a wooden ceiling, he must be in Techno's cabin... but how? Was he kidnapped?

He could hear another person's breathing. His head snapped in that direction. He could make out green robes.

"Mr. Minecraft?" Ranboo whispered.

"Good morning Ranboo!" Phil said, yawning.

"Where are we?"

"Techno's living room, in my nest."

"Your...nest?" Ranboo said sluggishly.

"I'm a bird hybrid," Phil reminded Ranboo.

"Oh yeah!" Ranboo exclaimed. "Wait... I'm not supposed to be in here. Shoot, this is your family nest right?! Oh god, I'm so sorry. It was freezing last night and I was exhausted and it looked warm. I'm so sorry-"

"Ranboo. Ranboo, it's ok," Phil said smiling. The enderman hybrid seemed to calm down a bit. "It's nice to have someone in my nest."

"Oh ok good, good. Do you want me to leave?"

Phil's heart dropped. His bird-brain told him he didn't want Ranboo to leave his nest. "You can stay if you'd like." Please stay, please stay, you are part of my flock, you just don't know it yet.

Ranboo hesitated for a moment. It was probably still freezing outside, and it was much more comfortable here than in his shack. "I'll stay then."

Phil let out a small chirp of victory. Ranboo stared up at the man in amazement. He tried to make the sound but ended up sounding like a cat being strangled. Phil chuckled at the boy's attempt.

Ranboo looked at the wall of feather's enclosing them. He realized now that they were Phil's wings. "Can I touch your wings, Mr. Minecraft?"

Phil nodded. Flock yesssssss. His bird-brain said.

Ranboo gently stroked Phil's feathers. They were glossy, smooth, and surprisingly soft. Phil let out a trill of content. It felt nice, the way someone might run their fingers through someone's hair.

Flock, groom flock.

Before Phil knew what he was doing he grabbed Ranboo and pulled him over. The boy's head rested on Phil's lap. His green and red eyes stared up at Phil.

Phil whistled and chirped as his fingers combed through Ranboo's half black, half white hair. Ranboo was tense at first but soon relaxed when he saw Phil wasn't going to hurt him. It felt nice to have a father's touch, even if Phil wasn't his real father. Ranboo was getting sleepy. He melted under Phil's touch and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Flock flock flock flock yessssss

Phil sighed. He remained still, curling his down, allowing Ranboo more rest.

\---➳

Ranboo woke up two hours later.

"Good morning, again," Phil said, looking down at the enderman hybrid face in his lap.

"Good morning Dadza..." Ranboo mumbled, still groggy after sleeping for hours.

Phil beamed at his newfound title of 'dadza'. "You feel more well-rested?"

"Sure do," Ranboo said. The enderman hybrid sat up and looked around him. Phil lowered his wing walls so the kid could leave if he wanted to. "Thank you for letting me in your nest... even if I wasn't initially invited."

"You're always welcome in my nest, Ranboo," Philza said smiling. "You are part of my flock after all."

Ranboo had a wide smile on his face. He knew that being considered part of a bird hybrid flock was basically being considered family. Ranboo hugged Phil, pulling his unofficial father close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I'm so very alone. :D


	9. Ranboo With Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is a bird hybrid. He grows wings. (ft. Wing growing, chirping, wing preening, bird brain, basically I'm starved for wing fics so I wrote my own) All platonic and non-sexual like always! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I WROTE THIS IN LIKE A DAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS. DONT BE A WEIRDO THIS IS ALL PLATONIC AND NON-SEXUAL. IF I SEE ANYONE IN THE COMMENTS BEING CREEPY THEN ITS ON SIGHT.
> 
> (TW: Blood, pain) Growing wings isn't fun lmaooooo

Ranboo figured he didn’t have wings because of his enderman descent. Something about recessive genes or something. He didn’t partially care about his lack of wings. Bird hybrids were rare anyways. The only ones he knew were Phil and Technoblade. If he did show any bird hybrid traits they would have shown up by now.

“Hey, Ranboo!” Phil called. 

Ranboo looked up to see Phil flying in circles around him. The teen waved up at Phil. The man's large black wings cast a shadow over Ranboo. Phil glided down and landed next to Ranboo. His powerful wings retracted onto his back, forming a feathered cape. 

“I think we’re going to get a snowstorm tonight!” Phil remarked. 

“Oh really? I better get the dogs inside their shelter then.” 

“Yeah good idea mate,” Phil said. “I have a gut feeling that it will be a bad one. Want to stay in the cabin overnight. It’s more secure than your shack.” 

“That would be great! As long as I’m intruding or anything,” Ranboo said. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. It had been irritating him all day. He figured it was just a sunburn from working outside for so long. 

“You’re always invited into the cabin, Ranboo,” Phil said smiling. “I’ll make soup for dinner if that’s ok.” 

Ranboo’s eyes lit up. Phil always made the best soup. “That sounds great! Thank you, Mr. Minecraft.” 

“No problem mate,” Phil said. He chirped a goodbye and flew off. 

Ranboo spent the rest of the day herding the dogs into their shelter and finishing up farm chores. He packed a bag for staying over at the cabin. Just some clothing and blankets. The scratch that was once just irritating his neck and spread down to his shoulders and upper back. Definitely weird but Ranboo figured it would go away soon enough. 

Ranboo walked to the cabin and knocked twice. Techno opened the door. 

“Hello, Ranboo!” The man greeted. His large pink wings, the same color as his hair, folded on his back slightly dragged on the floor. 

“Hello, Mr. Blade!” Ranboo said. 

“Ranboo please call me Techno. You’re making me feel old like Phil.” Techno joked. 

“Oh sorry,” Ranboo said, his face turning slightly red. 

“Let me take your bags. The guest bedroom is over here,” Techno said. He guided Ranboo to a small bedroom that branched off of the living room. It was a quaint room. With a bed and a few paintings on the wall of flowers. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” Ranboo said. 

“No problem,” Techno said. “Also- sorry if we annoy you with bird calls and stuff. Flock calls can be a bit annoying to non-bird hybrids.” 

“It’s not a problem. My mother was a bird hybrid so I’m used to stuff like that,” Ranboo explained. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I don’t show any traits though so I assume my enderman half is stronger.” 

“Huh, good to know. Dinner will be ready at 6:00 so get settled,” Techno said. Technoblade shrugged, not bothering to push with the topic. He knew Ranboo got sensitive when talking about his late mother. He left the room, wings slightly puffed out. 

Ranboo took his clothing out of his bag and folded them and put them on a chair in the corner of the room. He placed his blankets on the bed before leaving for the kitchen. 

He could hear chirps and trills coming from the kitchen. It also smelled lovely in there. 

Phil was chirping and trilling while stirring the soup while Techno was replying to those chirps while setting the table. 

“Um… hello,” Ranboo whispered, his ears lowered. He wasn't sure if it was rude to interrupt the bird calls. 

Phil turned around and grinned at the enderman hybrid. “Hello, Ranboo. Dinner’s almost ready. You can take a seat at the table.” 

Ranboo sat down. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He tried to lean back on the chair but pain shot through his back. He didn’t lean his back against the chair after that. He would check his rash after dinner. 

The chirps and trills between the flock resumed, yet were a bit quieter to not give their guest a headache. Ranboo listened with fascination. He didn’t remember much about his childhood, but some bird calls sounded somewhat familiar to the boy. 

Phil placed soup in front of Ranboo and sat down. The round table in the kitchen was hand-carved, probably made by Phil, Ranboo assumed. 

Ranboo took a sip of the soup. It tasted wonderful. 

“Mmm, this is delicious,” Ranboo said, after sipping the soup. 

“Thank you. It’s an old family recipe. Passed down through flocks over the years,” Phil said. 

“Well, it’s quite a privilege to be eating it.” 

“So Ranboo… Techno told me your mother was a bird hybrid.” 

Ranboo tensed at the mention of his late mother. “Yeah, she was. My father was an enderman hybrid. I’m quite a strange mix.” Ranboo joked. 

Phil chuckled. “You don’t show any bird hybrid traits though?” 

“No, it’s a bit strange for sure. I think it’s my enderman hybrid side that’s overpowering it but I’m no expert on the matter.” 

“Huh, interesting. You could just be a late bloomer.” 

“Maybe,” Ranboo said, shrugging. 

Dinner flew by after that. Ranboo’s back started aching and itching more. He must have some type of nasty rash. He insisted on helping clean up despite Phil and Techno’s protests. 

The flock continued to trill and chirp at one another. It was nice to have background noise. It felt almost… calming. It reminded Ranboo of his mother. 

When the dishes were cleaned up they retired to the living room. In the center of the room was a pile of blankets and pillows arranged in a circle. Phil sat in the center along with Techno. Their wings were spread out, taking up most of the space. Ranboo stood in the doorway of the living room awkwardly. He was unsure of where he should sit.

“We don’t bite kid,” Techno said laughing. “This is a nest, it’s a safe space for a flock but you’re allowed in.” He patted the spot next to him. Ranboo hesitantly sat down, keeping his back stiff. Being in the nest was nice, he was tempted to lie down but was worried about overstepping boundaries. 

“Someone ruffle your feathers? You look a bit tense,” Techno commented. 

“Ah, sorry. I have a rash and it hurts when any pressure is on it,” Ranboo said. “But it’s ok I think it will go away soon.” He added quickly, not to worry anyone. The last thing he wanted was to stress Phil or Techno out because of him. 

“You could’ve told us sooner, mate. Techno has some cream that might calm it down.” 

“No, no, it’s ok. I don’t want you wasting resources on me,” Ranboo said. 

“It’s not wasting when it’s you Ranboo,” Phil said gently. Silently pleading with Ranboo to let them help him. In Phil’s eyes, Ranboo was still a fledgling even if he acted like he was all grown up. 

Ranboo looked at the floor and twiddled his thumbs together. His instincts said to accept Phil’s help. His back was in more pain now. “Yeah, that cream sounds nice.” 

Techno let out a high-pitched chirp of approval, quite out of Techno’s normal vocal range. He guided Ranboo to the bathroom. He went through the medicine cabinet and found the bottle. 

“Hey, Ranboo can you pull up the back of your shirt a bit? I want to see how bad it looks,” Techno asked. 

Ranboo pulled up the back of his shirt to expose his back. It was swollen and red. Techno let out an involuntary hiss when he saw it. 

“That doesn’t look good,” Techno commented. He let out a trill. A few seconds later Phil came running in. 

“Oh geez. That doesn’t look nice, mate. Did you roll in something nasty?” Phil asked. 

‘No. It just showed up today.”

“Can I touch your back?” 

“Sure.” 

Phil lay his cold hand gently on Ranboo’s swollen back. The enderman hybrid let out a whimper, pain shooting through his body. Phil exchanged a look with Techno. 

“Ranboo, this might hurt for a second but I need to do it to confirm my suspicions,” Phil explained. 

Ranboo nodded, allowing Phil to proceed. 

The man gently pressed his hand into the area around Ranboo’s shoulder blades. He could feel a boney lump in between the shoulder blades. The teen let out a shriek. Phil dropped his hands. 

“Ranboo, you’re growing wings.”  
\---  
“I’m WHAT?!” Ranboo exclaimed. 

“You’re growing wings. Turns out you do have a few bird genes in your system,” Phil said. He gave Ranboo a small smile. “It’s not all bad being a bird hybrid.” 

“Oh god, oh god,” Ranboo said. Anxiously running his hand through his hair. “I did not expect this. Will my wings hurt to grow in?” 

“Calm down mate, Techno and I are here to help you. It will be painful, but once the process is over you’ll be good,” Phil explained. 

“O-okay,” Ranboo whispered. “I’m sorry…” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about mate. It’s only natural to bird hybrids. I remember when Quackity’s wings grew in. We housed him here for a few days too. He was a late bloomer like you.” 

Ranboo felt a bit better knowing he wasn’t the only one that had his wings grow in with Techno and Phil. 

Techno guided Ranboo to the guest bedroom. The teen plopped down on the bed, lying on his stomach. He winced at the pain when he moved. Techno brought in cool cloths ad draped them on Ranboo’s head and around where the wings would sprout. Techno and Phil made low trills of comfort. Techno held the boy’s hand while Phil ran his hand through Ranboo’s half black, half white, hair. They tried their best to relax the boy, but the pain was overwhelming. Around midnight small wings broke through Ranboo’s skin. 

Small down feathers peppered the small wings. They were under a foot long right now but would soon grow out more. The left-wing was red and the right-wing was lime green. Quite a rare combination for a bird hybrid. 

“How ya feelin' birdie?” Phil asked. 

Ranboo groggily gave a thumbs up. Growing wings takes a lot of energy. Techno chuckled. “We’ll let you rest,” He said standing up. 

“No…” Ranboo whispered hoarsely. He made an effort to grab Techno’s wrist. 

“Ok kid, we’ll stay,” Techno said. He sat at the foot of the bed, Phil sitting in the chair. Ranboo drifted off to sleep soon after. 

Techno beamed down at the kid. He had melted a small part of his heart, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“He doesn’t have a flock and he’s just a fledgling,” Phil said out loud, to supposedly no one. He smirked at Techno as if he could read his son’s thoughts. “He’ll need a flock to teach him the basics of being a bird hybrid.” 

“Um… ya know I won’t really mind him staying here for longer,” Techno said, trying to come off like the matter didn’t excite him. 

Phil beamed at his son. They spent the rest of the day watching and taking care of the fledgling.  
\---  
“Hey, little bird, how are you feeling?” Phil asked when Ranboo woke up. 

“Sore,” Ranboo said. He stretched his arms and legs. 

Phil chuckled. “It will be like that for a while. What do you remember about last night?” 

Rambo’s eyebrows furrowed. “I remember you saying I was growing… growing wings. A-and then… hurting.” 

“Aw, mate. Your wings did grow in last night. They’re still small though. They’ll probably grow to be 8ft or so long. Depends on the hybrid.” 

Ranboo twisted in bed to see his wings. They were about 3ft long at the moment. He gawked at them. 

Phil chuckled at Ranboo’s reaction. “Techno and I were wondering if you would like to stay with our flock for a while, so you can learn the basics of wing care and bird hybrid stuff if you want to of course.” 

“That… that would be nice,” Ranboo said smiling. 

“Welcome to your unofficial flock, little bird,” Phil said. He stood up. “Get changed into something comfortable. Would it be okay if I cut slits in your shirts for your wings? or you can borrow Techno's shirts.”

Ranboo nodded. Phil left the room. Ranboo through on one of his softest t-shirts he packed. He changed out of his pants and into black sweatpants. When he finished changing he left his room. Techno and Phil were sitting in the nest in the living room drinking tea.

“Good morning fledgling,” Techno greeted. 

“I’m a baby bird?” Ranboo asked, clearly confused. 

“Well because you just grew your wings, the bird side of your brain is still developing. Little Bird/Birdie/fledgling are just nicknames for the youngest in the flock,” Techno explained. 

“Oh,” Ranboo said. God, he was a child again. He was meant to be mature, not some baby. 

Phil saw the distress on Ranboo’s face. “It’s ok Ranboo, we all were fledglings at some point. Techno was super clingy when he was a fledgling, won’t even let me out of sight for weeks.”

Techno turned red. “Hey I was not that clingy,” He protested. 

Ranboo giggled. Some instinct told him to join the others in the nest. He tentatively climbed into the nest. Techno nodded in approval. Ranboo giggled at the situation they were in. They were spitting in a circle of blankets on the floor of the living room. It was ridiculous! 

“Do you want tea?” Techno asked as Ranboo settled down. 

“No thank you, is it ok if I get myself some water instead?” 

“Go right ahead,” Techno said. 

Ranboo stood up in the nest. He started to walk to the kitchen. He made it about 10 feet before a voice in his head screamed: STAY WITH FLOCk, STAY IN NEST! 

He stopped in his tracks. 

“Ranboo, what’s wrong?” Techno called. 

“Stay with flock,” Ranboo whispered. He ran back to the nest and plopped down. 

“Are you ok little bird?” Phil asked, concerned. 

“Stay in nest, stay with flock, stay in nest,” Ranboo muttered under his breath. 

“Shhh… it’s ok Ranboo. You’re safe here.” Phil exchanged a knowing look with Techno. The bird brain part of Ranboo’s head must be telling him to stay with them. 

“Can we hug you?” Phil asked. 

“Yes,” Ranboo said. Phil wrapped his arms and wings around the boy, engulfing him in warmth. Techno wrapped his pink wings around the pair. 

Ranboo wasn’t touch-starved per se, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a hug. It felt nice to be hugged. 

Good, good. Flock is safe. Flock is warm. Flock is home. The bird part of Ranboo’s brain said.  
\---  
The entire day Ranboo stayed in the nest. Once when Techno left to go to his bedroom to get another blanket Ranboo almost had a panic attack. They quickly learned to stay in Ranboo’s line of sight at all times. 

Overnight Ranboo wings grew an additional three feet. Now his wings were 6 feet long, and they didn’t seem to be showing any signs of stopping. They didn’t hurt as much, only really a dull ache in his bones. 

Ranboo awoke in the morning to find Techno and Phil gone from the nest. 

_FLOCK IS GONE. FLOCK IS GONE. PANIC. PANIC. FLOCK IS IN DANGER?! ___

__Ranboo felt a sound coming from the back of his throat. The rational part of his brain told him to hold in the noise. The other side told him to let out the sound. Ranboo opened his mouth and released a high-pitched chirp that sounded embarrassingly needy._ _

__He heard footsteps running from the other room. Techno emerged, his pink wings flared out, looking for any signs of danger. His eyes landed on Ranboo in the nest who was shaking, so clearly confused and scared._ _

__Techno let out a calming low chirp, trying to assure that everything was ok. For Ranboo’s first-ever chirp it sure was powerful and loud. He climbed into the nest. Ranboo latched on to his arm like a lifeline._ _

__“W-what sound did I just make?” The boy asked._ _

__“You just chirped, birdie,” Techno explained, giving Ranboo a reassuring smile._ _

__The boy’s eyes widened. He noticed his grip on Techno’s arm and let go._ _

__“Oh god, this bird brain thing is so weird,” Ranboo said. He buried his face in his hands._ _

__“It’s not weird, it’s just new. Everything you are doing is normal for fledglings,” Techno reassured Ranboo._ _

__“I’m sorry- I must be so annoying to care for right now. I promise once this is all over I won’t bother you and Phil again,” Ranboo rambled. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes._ _

__“Birdie- Ranboo, you are not bothering Phil or me. You are welcome into our flock anytime. You’re still a fledgling and I know this is all new and scary. But I promise you are not bothering anyone by existing.” Techno said. He cupped Ranboo’s face in his hand. Ranboo leaned into the touch._ _

__“Your wings are looking good,” Techno commented after a while. Ranboo spread out his red and green wings. They were looking nice. Not quite as long as Techno’s or Phil’s but just as impressive. “It looks like your flight feathers are growing in. Soon we’ll need to preen them.”_ _

__“Preen?”_ _

__Techno grinned at the boy. “Preening is when your feathers are groomed so they grow in better and are better to fly with. From the looks of it, you’ll need to be preened soon. I also need to be preened.” Techno said looking at his messy pink feathers._ _

__“Does it hurt?”_ _

__“No! It’s actually quite relaxing. It builds trust and family in a flock.”_ _

__Ranboo gave Techno a small smile. “It sounds nice.”_ _

__“It is, trust me.”_ _

__Ranboo felt another small chirp building up. Techno saw the boy struggle again._ _

__“You can let it out birdie. It’s safe to chirp here.”_ _

__Ranboo let out another high pitch chirp. Techno patted Ranboo’s head and replied with a chirp of his own. The two went back and forth for a while chirping.  
\----  
Ranboo awoke to the smell of pancakes. He rolled over to his side in the nest. Laying next to him was Phil. _ _

__“Good morning little bird,” Phil said smiling. “You’ve had quite the strange sleep schedule over the past few days.”_ _

__Ranboo chuckled. “You bet.”_ _

__Techno let out a high-pitched trill from the kitchen that Phil copied. Ranboo felt the urge to copy it as well._ _

__“Good job,” Phil said, patting Ranboo’s head. “You’ve gotten good at bird calls.”_ _

__“Thank you, Mr. Minecraft,” Ranboo said._ _

__“Please call me Phil or Philza,” Phil said. Ranboo was always so insistent on being polite it was making him feel old._ _

__“Ok, Mr.M-Phil.”_ _

__“There you go mate,” Phil said. “Techno is making pancakes for breakfast. Where do you want to eat? I know over the past few days we’ve been eating in here but I was wondering if you wanted to eat at the table. It’s up to you.”_ _

___EAT AT TABLE. EAT AT TABLE. SIT NEAR FLOCK. ____ _

____“Let’s eat at the table.”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds good.”_ _ _ _

____Ranboo left the nest for the first time in almost three days. His wings were fluffed and messy from sleeping in the nest for so long. He wrapped his almost 8ft long wings around him like a blanket. It was cold in the cabin. He could see the snow that was piled up from the storm. Phil was right, it had been a huge snowstorm._ _ _ _

____Techno placed two pancakes on Ranboo’s plate._ _ _ _

____“Thank you!” Ranboo exclaimed. He quickly dived into eating the fluffy, soft, and buttery pancakes. “These are really good!” His mouth full_ _ _ _

____“Why thank you. At least one person here appreciates my cooking.” Techno said glaring at Phil._ _ _ _

____“Hey- you were horrible before I taught you,” Phil teased._ _ _ _

____Techno rolled his eyes. They settled into a conversation about the storm and town. Ranboo felt comfortable as if he were part of a family. He knew it wouldn’t last though. When he grew out of this stupid ‘fledgling’ stage Techno and Phil would kick him out. No one ever wanted Ranboo around for long._ _ _ _

____“Earth to Ranboo,” Techno said, snapping his fingers in front of the boy's face._ _ _ _

____Ranboo jumped in his seat, wings puffing out. “Oh sorry! I was spaced out there.”_ _ _ _

____Techno chuckled. “Phil and I were saying that we need to preen our feathers today. All of ours wings are a bit messy. If you aren’t comfortable with us doing it we can show you how to do it yourself, though it is a bit tricker.”_ _ _ _

_____LET FLOCK GROOM. FLOCK PREEN. TRUST FLOCK. ____ _ _ _

______“I’m comfortable with you guys doing it- as long as you’re ok with it I mean,” Ranboo rattled on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re happy to do it,” Phil replied, reaching out across the table to squeeze Ranboo’s hand. Ranboo relaxed a bit. It was hard being away from the nest, the only truly safe space in Ranboo’s bird brain, for so long._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can… can we go back to the nest?” Ranboo whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course,” Phil said. He held out his hand which Ranboo grabbed. They walked back to the living room while Techno cleaned up breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil looked at the nest. It was in a poor state after being constantly used for three people._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ranboo- I’m going to reorganize the nest so it’s a bit larger and cleaner. Your bird side won’t like me messing with it but it will be better in the long run.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ranboo nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil started to move some blankets from the edges of the nest. Ranboo’s bird brain went feral. He let out a high pitch screech._ _ _ _ _ _

_______NO DESTROY NEST! PROTECT NEST! SAVE FLOCK! ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He ran over to where Phil was reorganizing the nest and threw himself in front of the man, wings puffed out behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Phil didn’t look surprised or shaken at Ranboo’s reaction. “Please calm down little bird. There is no need to get worked up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Phil started to whistle. It was a mix of a bird whistle and a human whistle, a calming yet controlled sound. Ranboo lowered his wings cautiously. Phil continued to rearrange the nest, this time without a feral Ranboo to stop him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There, all better,” Phil said. The nest was in a cleaner circle, with less uncomfortable lumps from the blankets. Ranboo climbed into the nest, pulling Philza into a hug. Phil pressed his check against Ranboo’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Techno walked into the room. “So are we ready for preening 101?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure are!” Phil said grinning in amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I will do your wings first ok?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ranboo nodded. Phil took the green wing in his hand. He gently lay his hand upon the soft feathers. He started to slowly stroke his hand up and down the wing. Ranboo sighed with content. Then Phil started to comb through Ranboo’s wings with his fingers. Ranboo let out a trill of happiness and melted in Phil’s arms. His body totally relaxed. He was limp and defenseless, yet he felt safer than he had ever been. The consistent pressure Phil was applying to his wings was making Ranboo sleepy. He closed his eyes as Phil worked, in a semi-conscious state. He could hear chirps and trills coming from the flock. He knew he should be embarrassed at his reaction to preening but felt too safe and comfortable to worry about such trivial matters. Ranboo had an urge to groom Phil back, even though he had no idea how to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Soon the stroking of feathers stopped. Ranboo grabbed out for Phil, only to end up holding onto Trchno’s arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hello,” Techno said, looking down at the boy smirking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ranboo scrambled into a sitting position and looked around. Phil was gone from the nest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________WHERE IS DADZA?! DADZA IN DANGER? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where’s D-Phil?” Ranboo asked, head swinging wildly around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s taking care of the dogs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh shoot! I should get back to that. I'm sorry for slacking off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Birdie- you just grew wings. Consider this a vacation from your chores,” Techno said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah ok,” Ranboo said. He studied Techno for any sign of annoyance. The man's wings were in much better condition than before. The pink wings back to their usual brilliance. He scooted closer to Techno in the nest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________TOUCH TECHIE’S WINGS. WINGS ARE SOFT. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can I touch your wings?” Ranboo asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ranboo reached out his hand to stroke the pink feathers. They were smooth and soft, as his bird brain promised. He could feel the power in them. Techno curled his wing around Ranboo, wrapping the teen in a pink feather burrito._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ranboo giggled at techno’s antics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________FLOCK BROTHER FLOCK BROTHER GOOD  
—-  
Techno’s bird brain was going feral. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________FLEDGLING FLOCK BROTHER. KEEP BROTHER SAFE. FLOCK FLOCK FLOCK. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Techno buried his hands in his face. His stupid bird brain had decided that Ranboo was an official part of the flock and his brother. Stupid bird instincts. Techno wanted Ranboo to become part of the official flock of course, but he wasn’t one to decide that. It was Ranboo’s choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You good Techie?” Ranboo asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Techno raised his eyebrows. “Techie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ranboo turned bright red. “I meant Techno, I meant Techno, ahaha silly me. But seriously are you ok?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Techno cracked a small smile. “I’m not ready to let go of the ‘Techie’ thing yet but I am fine. Just thinking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh ok good. You don’t do that often,” Ranboo said with a cheeky look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shut up,” Techo grumbled, playfully pushing Ranboo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ranboo rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________TECHIE. BROTHER CALL ME TECHIE. AHHHHHH ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stupid bird brain, silly, silly bird brain.  
—-  
Ranboo hadn't recovered from the humiliation of accidentally calling Techno ‘Techie’. It wasn’t fully his fault- his bird brain had coined the name and Ranboo accidentally said it out loud- so what? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________God it this entire situation was horrible. He felt like he had a family, but it would be ripped from him when he learned the basics of being a bird hybrid. It wasn’t like you could just invite yourself into a flock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Still, it was nice to pretend that this flock would be his forever. It was nice to pretend he was wanted. It was nice to pretend he was loved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lunch and dinner went by without a hitch. No more silly slip-ups. The problem came after dinner when they were sitting in the nest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Phil was cutting slits in Ranboo’s t-shirts and sewing up the edges so it wouldn’t fray. The man was fairly talented at sewing in Ranboos opinion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Techno was reading “Hamlet” out loud. Ranboo wasn’t paying attention to the story, more to Techno’s comforting voice. His head was in the man's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Techno stopped reading when he saw Ranboo barely staying awake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We should go to bed,” Techno said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Good idea,” Phil said, putting his sewing away. “We’re going to bed little bird.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Goodnight,” Ranboo whispered, speech slightly slurred from being drowsy. “Love you dadza…” He said yawing, not aware of what he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Phil’s jaw dropped. He turned to Techno eyes wide with excitement. Techno rolled his eyes at his father’s reaction. Secretly he was screaming with joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Love you too my little bird.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________(THERE WILL BE A PART 2)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha leave a comment if Ranboo has the coolest fanbase 😎


	10. Ranboo Grows Wings (not official part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranbirb crack :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➳AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ: This is not an official part two!!! I just felt I needed to give my dearest readers something to sustain themselves while I actually write something decent for part 2 lmaoooooo. I promise I will have an actual update soon! (like in a day or two)

"Hey, um, Techno... I have a question," Ranboo said, fidgeting awkwardly with his hands. Techno and him were sitting in the nest together. Techno was reading "The Art of War", (his favorite book Ranboo learned) and Ranboo was attempting to journal.

"I have an answer," Techno said putting down his book. 

"Um... Do you lay eggs?" Ranboo said, covering his face with his hands.

Techno burst out laughing. "R-Ranboo NO!!! WHAT THE HECK!!! BRUHHHHHH." Techno wheezed. "OH GOD NO...THAT'S SO CURSED."

Ranboo nervously giggled. "I wasn't sure!" He said, trying to defend himself.

'We literally ate eggs for breakfast."

"Wait- is that technically cannibalism because we're birds-"

"Don't think too much into the questionable ethics of that."

"Ok...But were we hatched from eggs?"

'NOOOOOOOO OH GOD NO. PLEASE." Techno shouted wheezing and rolling on the ground. "WE WERE BORN LIKE NORMALLY HUMANS. AND BEFORE YOU ASK PHILZA DID NOT BIRTH ME!"

"I was just making sure!" Ranboo said. He had fallen over and was lying his head on the stomach of his flock brother. The two boys were still laughing.

"Oh god birdie- you still have a lot to learn," Techno said, ruffling Ranboo's hair. "Speaking of which, we should start to think of when you should learn how to fly."

"Are you sure... it could be too soon I mean," Ranboo said. HEIGHTS NOOOOOOO.

"Nah, your wings look ready if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh ok good," Ranboo said with a forced smile. "It sounds...fun." ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING.

"It is, trust me birdie," Techno said. He got up from the nest and headed over to the kitchen.

"One last question Techno- do we eat worms?"

"NOOOOOOOO," Techno yelled from the kitchen laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➳ahahaha your author is the king of comedy- I should become a funny Minecraft YouTuber.
> 
> EDIT: I got a tumblr in case you guys are interested. Feel free to pop by. Your author is in desperate need of attention from the internet. ;-;
> 
> https://perkywombat.tumblr.com/


	11. Offical Part 2 of Ranboo Grows Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Ranboo Grows Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me ao3 gods. 😞🙏I have a book dedicated to MCYT hybrid AUs that is similar to this but with more characters. I'm sorta unsatisfied with this chapter but whatever. This is all platonic and based on roleplay characters.
> 
> _Italics:_ Bird brain
> 
> **Bold:** Enderman brain  
>  **  
>  _Italics and Bold: Both hybrid brains_  
> **

The arctic was finally seeing some better weather. After the big snowstorm that had cooped up Ranboo at Phil and Techno's house, the boy was happy to get outside again. It was in his enderman and bird brain code to be in the outdoors after all.

Phil had decided that they needed to gather wood while it was still nice out incase another snowstorm came through. The man was a bit paranoid in Ranboo's opinion, considering they probably had a good 3 month's supply of wood already. Ranboo couldn't blame the man though, he had heard rumors about him living in a hardcore world for years before he ventured to the SMP (Sovereign Monarchy of the People). Those worlds were the training ground for the strongest warriors known to man. Ranboo was fully aware of how strong Phil and Techno must be. Both could easily kill anything that posed a threat in their path.

Ranboo wasn't sure when he should move back into his shack. He figured he had already overstayed his welcome in the cabin, which he and Techno had nicknamed "The Bird House". He had been avoiding that conversation for days and figured he should bring it up relatively soon.

"Earth to Ranboo," Techno said.

Ranboo's head shot up in surprise. Purple sparks flew off of him. "Hi, sorry."

"No need to apologize. I was just wondering if you want to stick with me when we go into the forest."

"Um... sure! If you don't mind me tagging along."

"I don't mind. Phil and I decided that it isn't a good idea for you to chop wood yet- considering that you still have the mind of a baby bird. Sharp objects and impulsiveness don't mix well together."

"True, true. Is there anything I can do to help though?"

"Just have fun and stay out of trouble. Phil and I can take care of the wood."

"Ok!" Ranboo said. He was secretly grateful that he didn't have to work.

\---➳

**BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK MOVE BLOCK**

Ranboo teleported around the forest placing dirt blocks down at seemingly random places when his enderman brain told him to. His enderman instincts had returned. Techno had said his bird side had overridden his enderman traits but now that his wings were grown in he would see his enderman traits resurface. It was relaxing in a strange way. Ranboo couldn't teleport long distances like a normal enderman. He could teleport a good ten feet without tiring out. He didn't normally bother teleporting, it always left his skin tingling.

He chirped and trilled and with making the occasional enderman "whoop" sound when he teleported. Back in L'manburg people didn't like his enderman sounds, it scared them because they thought he would hurt them. It felt nice to be able to make his natural sounds.

Ranboo's ears twitched around, alert for any noises that could threaten his family flock.

Ranboo heard a faint hissing coming from the bushes over by where Phil was stacking wood. The enderman hybrid's ears perked up at the sound. He placed the dirt block he was carrying on the ground and teleported towards the sound. There he saw Phil whistling to himself while chopping wood. The man clearly in his own zone.

Close to Phil was a green shape, a long blob with green and black patterns, and four short legs.

**_PROTECT DADZA FROM CREEPER. PROTECT FLOCK!_ **

Ranboo let out a high-pitched shriek. He saw it unfold in slow motion. The creeper started to flash. Ranboo knew this was a sign it would be exploding soon. On pure instinct he teleported in between the creeper and Phil and spread his wings out, protecting Phil.

The creeper exploded with a loud bang and everything went black.

\----➳

"Ranboo, shhh... It's ok." Ranboo felt his hair being stroked. He leaned into the touch, melting under the stranger's hand. He felt himself coming back to consciousness.

His body felt as if it was on fire. 

"Techno- he's awake," The man said. Ranboo heard footsteps coming across the room towards him.

"Hey ya birdie," Techno said.

Ranboo tried to respond but with mouth felt as if it was full of cotton. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and bright. He saw Phil's blond hair and green hat above his face. He snapped his eyes back shut. 

Another hand was in Ranboo's hair. Ranboo sighed with content. It was a nice distraction from his broken body.

Ranboo felt a glass meet his lips. He opened up as water trickled down his parched throat.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked.

"Fine," Ranboo rasped out. He cringed at his hoarse voice.

"Ranboo- you just got blown up by a creeper, I don't think you are fine," Techno said.

Ranboo was too tired to be embarrassed. "Horrible. Everything hurts," He said. Being truthful this time. 

He could imagine Techno and Phil giving Ranboo a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry," Ranboo whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about little bird," Phil said, rubbing Ranboo's back. The boy winced when Phil pressed too hard near his wings. "Your wings are damaged, we're going to patch them up ok?"

Ranboo nodded.

Techno and Phil got to work cleaning them off and splashing them with health potions before wrapping them up in cloth bandages.

When Ranboo was all patched up he lay in the nest with Phil and Techno. His head was on Phil's lap, who was stroking his hair.

"Techno's going to show you how to look out for creepers when you're all healed up ok? We don't want you to get hurt again."

Ranboo yawned. "I know how to look out for creepers..." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Techno said.

"I save Dadza..." Ranboo mumbled, burying his head in Phil's robes. The filter over his words that he normally had was gone. "Was gonna hurt family."

_FLOCK FAMILY FAMILY FAMILY_

"You got blown up by a creeper to save Dadza?"

Ranboo nodded. He promptly fell asleep.

"Did he... did he just call us family?" Techno said dumbstruck.

"Unless my ears deceive me I believe he did."

"Oh god...um... he isn't even an official part of the flock yet," Techno pointed out. "I want him to be of course but he needs to learn how to fly."

Flocks had their own structure. There was normally a process to becoming an official member of a flock. Bird hybrids had to be invited into a flock, trusted by all the members, and go flying with them at least once. Fledglings were not considered part of the flock until their first flight- much like how humans take their first step.

And well, Phil still wasn't sure if Ranboo wanted to be part of the flock, (even after the 'dadza' thing). but he sure was going to teach the kid to fly to at least give the kid the option.

\---➳

A few days passed and Ranboo healed fairly smoothly. The damage to his wings was minimal and the healing potions got rid of bruises and cuts. Ranboo was thankful that it had not been worse. Though it hurt, Ranboo would throw himself in front of a creeper again to save Phil or Techno in a heartbeat.

"Are there any tall buildings outside L'manburg?" Phil asked, looking up from his knitting.

"Um... I think there's one of Tommy's old cobblestone towers, the Intimidation Tower, outside Pogtopia," Ranboo said nonchalantly. The boy was writing in his journal. He liked to write his memories, dreams, and ideas down in case he forgot.

Techno grimaced at the mention of Tommy.

"Ranboo, Techno, we're going on a day trip to the Intimidation Tower Tomorrow," Phil said, wildly grinning.

"May I ask why?" Ranboo said, a confused look on the boy's face.

"You're gonna learn how to fly!" Phil exclaimed, "Your wings are definitely large enough to learn."

Ranboo looked at Phil, his eyes widening. "Oh... um... that sounds cool," He said half-heartedly.

"Hey- don't worry." Phil said, placing a hand on Ranboo's shoulder."Everyone gets nervous about learning how to fly."

'Yeah..." Ranboo said, forcing a smile. Height's weren't Ranboo's strong suit, in fact, he was terrified of heights. He much preferred to stay on the ground where it was safe.

_Fly??? Ranboo fly??? Danger when fly!!! Stay on ground! NO! FLY WITH FLOCK!_

Bird brain was in a frenzy debated the instinct to fly versus protecting his flock and his crippling fear of heights. Ranboo searched his enderman side to help.

**BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK**

Ugh, both of Ranboo's hybrid brains were useless.

\---➳

Ranboo headed to bed early that night. He felt the need to sleep in a human bed. All this bird brain enderman stuff was getting to him. Just to Ranboo's luck, he had a nightmare.

Ranboo was soring above the clouds. His red and green wings stretched out behind him. He could feel the cool breezy ruffle his feathers. It felt pleasant. The air was crisp and his senses felt sharp. He flapped his wings happily and spread his arms. Flying felt like walking to him, almost second nature. He looked around him. THere flying with him was Techno and Philza.

Phil's black wings cut powerfully through the air. His usual green outfit and robes flared up with the wing, making him look almost angelic. Techno's wing contrasted Phil's black ones. The pink feathers reeked confidence. Ranboo felt intimidated by the both of them. He shot a smile at Phil. There was no response. Ranboo couldn't see their faces clearly. Every time they turn towards him his eyes would blur out of focus.

The clouds in the sky darkened to a pale grey. He drifted a bit lower to the ground. He could see more actually the outlines of villages now. The sky around him became noticeably darker. Thunder crackled in the distance. Phil and Techno also flew lower with him.

A lightning bolt struck the ground below him. Ranboo could feel the static and electricity in the air. The lighting got more frequent and strong. Ranboo was dodging around the strikes, trying his best not to get hit.

He looked to his sides and saw Phil. The man was struck by lighting. His body going up in flames. Ranboo screamed and trying to fly towards Phil. The man was spiraling towards the ground.

He looked to Techno who was still flying. The second he even glanced at Techno the man was struck by a white bolt of lighting and tumbled towards the ground like Phil. Ranboo screamed and shrieked by went unheard. He tried to fly down but his wings wouldn't let him. The lighting hit Ranboo. He felt himself spiraling towards the ground. He silently screamed.

Ranboo woke up panting, his mind in a state of panic. He couldn't think properly, the nightmare still replaying in his head. He stumbled out of his bed, shaking off his blankets.

_FIND FLOCK!!!_

**GRAB BLOCK**

**_FIND DADZA_ **

Ranboo listened to his bird brain and enderman brain. He grabbed a wool block that was stuck in an item frame. His panic subsided a bit. He then teleported into Phil's bedroom door frame. He pushed open the door, it creaking on its hinges.

Phil sat up in bed squinting his eyes at the boy standing at the doorway.

"Ranboo?"

"H-hi," Ranboo stuttered out. He hadn't realized he was crying.

"Hey, little bird, what are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare..."

"Come here mate," Phil said, opening his arms. Ranboo ran across the room to Phil's safe arms. His wings curled around the boy. He noticed the wool block in Ranboo's grip and smiled to himself.

Ranboo seemed to relax once in Phil's arms. Phil made a few low bird calls to calm down the boy.

_SAFE DADZA FLOCK FLOCK_

**BLOCK**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked.

Ranboo paused for a moment. Would Phil think he's weird? No. He could trust Phil.

"Um... I was flying and you and Techno were there. A-and then there was a storm... and you guys got struck by lightning," Ranboo said between sobs. Phil whispered comforting words. "A-and then I got struck by lightning and fell."

"Ranboo, are you scared of flying?"

Ranboo nodded.

"I had a similar dream when I had grown my wings. It terrified me so I didn't learn how to fly until much later in life. I regret not taking a chance and letting my fears dictate how I live."

Ranboo pressed his face into Phil's shoulder. They lapsed in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Ranboo, if you don't want to learn how to fly you don't have to... you always have a choice here. If you choose not to learn then you cannot become an official part of the flock."

"You want me as an official part of the flock?"

"Of course! You're like a son to me."

Ranboo grinned. His heart over the moon. He had never been wanted to be part of something. In L'manburg no one actually _wanted_ him there. They just tolerated his presence. But now he was wanted. He was WANTED!

"I want to learn how to fly," Ranboo said. "I want to be part of the flock."

_FLY WITH FLOCK!! YAY!_

**BLOCK**

"We'll start tomorrow morning!" Phil said.

Ranboo gave Phil one last hug goodnight and teleported back into his bedroom.

\---➳

"Good morning sunshine!" Techno said, throwing open Ranboo's bedroom window curtains, letting the sunlight filter through. 

Ranboo groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

Techno chuckled. "Remember you are learning how to fly today!"

"Oh yeah," Ranboo said. He yawned and dragged himself out of bed. Techno left the room and told him to get dressed then eat breakfast. Ranboo changed into a coat with slits in it for his wings (Ranboo made a mental note to thank Phil later for modifying his wardrobe).

Techno had made hashbrowns for breakfast. The flock ate fast and soon headed out around 7 am. They made good time to the tower, shortcutting through the nether. The walk was fairly uneventful, which Ranboo was thankful for.

The Intimidation tower outside Pogtopia gave Ranboo goosebumps. He didn't live on the SMP when the Pogtopia vs Manburg had happened but knew that it held some unpleasant memories.

Ranboo shuffled closer to Techno and gave the man's hand a gentle squeeze. Techno smiled fondly at the boy.

"Ranboo, are you sure you want to do this?" Phil asked before climbing up the tower.

"Yes!" Ranboo said. "I've never been more sure about anything."

_Dadza Dadza Dadza_

_FLOCKKSDFLJKLDFSKJ_

"Ok then let's head up the tower."

The air at the top of the tower was still and crisp. Phil said that still air was the best for learning how to fly in.

The top of the tower provided a nice view over the SMP. Ranboo could see the crater of L'manburg and Eret's castle from the tower.

"Feels like you're on top of the world right?" Techno said.

"Sure does," Ranboo agreed. He looked down at the ground down below and took a shaky breath.

"Relax birdie. Once you get into the air your fear of heights will disappear, I promise."

Ranboo nodded. He trusted Techno.

"Stand on the ledge," Phil instructed Ranboo.

Ranboo walked over and stood at the edge of the tower, trying not to look down at the 100 ft drop.

"Spread out your wings."

Ranboo spread out his colorful wings. "So um... what's next."

Phil didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Ranboo off the edge of the tower. Sending the boy tumbling through the air.

Ranboo let out a squawk of surprise. He flapped his wings trying to gain traction in the air. He felt like he was in that nightmare all over again. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. He could see the outline of Techno and Phil standing at top of the tower watching him. He couldn't fail in front of them. Ranboo took a deep breath and spread his wings, flapping them with confident strokes. It worked, Ranboo started gliding down. He landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"How was it?" Phil said leaning over Ranboo.

"You pushed me off a tower!" Ranboo exclaimed.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's a bird thing. You know, how birds kick fledglings out of the nest to teach them to fly. Same type of thing."

Techno chuckled. "Plus if you didn't catch yourself Phil or I would've grabbed you."

Ranboo shook his head and sighed to himself.

"You want to go again?" Phil asked.

Ranboo nodded. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon teaching Ranboo how to fly. Turning was something Ranboo struggled with a bit. He had a few close calls, almost crashing into Techno once. Flying was exhilarating. Ranboo finally felt freedom.

They wrapped up the flying lessons around 4 o'clock. Phil had insisted that they leave early for the long journey home if they were going to travel by foot.

"Phil, can we fly to the nether portal?" Ranboo asked.

"Um... are you sure you're ready for that?" Phil asked.

"Yes!"

_First flight with flock!_

**BLOCK**

"Ok then, first flight as a flock. Ya ready Tech?"

Techno nodded.

They all leaped from the tower at the same time. Phil leading the flock, Ranboo in the middle, and Techno at the end. Ranboo let out a happy trill. Techno and Phil responded with a happy trill back.

The flight was short, no longer than 3 minutes or so to the portal, but it was the happiest Ranbo had ever been. He had a family. He had a flock. He was wanted.

They landed 10 feet in front of the portal.

Phil turned to Ranboo, grinning. "Well little bird, you are now an official part of the flock."

Ranboo hugged Phil, pulling Techno in too. The pink hair man let out a grunt of surprise.

"I love you," Ranboo whispered to his family.

"Love you too," Phil and Techno whispered back.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here is my tumblr: [PerkyWombat's awesome tumblr blog](https://perkywombat.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm very active on it if you want to pop by and say hi!  
> (Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! If you notice any please point them out. I don't have a beta reader.)


	12. Ranboo Goes Feral: Ft. Michael and Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo goes feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this fast, sorry for any errors. This takes place in the same AU of Ranboo Grows wings, just a year or two later. Remember that everything here is platonic, including Tubbo's and Ranboo's marriage. :D

Ranboo paced across the main living room of the mansion. He made the occasional “chirp” then “whoop” sound while picking up and placing dirt blocks around the room at random. Michael and Tubbo were out on a mining trip and Ranboo was all alone. He didn’t usually mind having the house to himself. You see, he much preferred his family to be there but it was nice to just relax and go feral on both his hybrid sides. 

Tubbo knew that Ranboo was a bird hybrid and an enderman hybrid, the wings, and skin gave it away. Tubbo himself was a ram hybrid. Ranboo, unlike Tubbo though, was hesitant to show his hybrid traits around his family. He didn’t want to scare Michael or Tubbo by dragging them into a nest and potentially keeping them captive until his bird-brain let them go. He wanted to act normal around his family, so Michael could set a good example of how to behave human-like in public. 

It wasn’t easy suppressing hybrid instincts. Ranboo was at the point of near insanity about nesting. Every fiber of his being told him to make a nest in the living room. Ranboo was currently combatting this instinct. He had also developed tics from not following his instincts enough. Nowadays he was always tense and stressed. Ranboo knew that if Phil saw him in this state he would be disappointed. 

The mansion doorbell wrung. Ranboo opened it to see snow-covered Tubbo holding a sleeping Michael in his arms. 

“He got tired and fell asleep,” Tubbo explained. 

“Ah,” Ranboo said, taking Michael from Tubbo’s grasp. He carried the sleeping piglin to the living room where a fireplace was already going. 

Ranboo let out a few low trills and enderman noises, fighting the urge to bundle up Michael in a million blankets and drag him into a nest. 

“So… um, how was mining?” Ranboo asked. 

Tubbo took off his snowy coat and boots. “It was good for the first part of the day. Michael didn’t wander off this time which was good. I would’ve stayed longer but it started to snow.” 

“Yeah,” Rnaboo cleared his throat. “It’s good you came back when you did.” 

“You ok?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo could pick up on the concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just tired I guess.”

“Uh-huh,” Tubbo said, not buying the lie. “Let’s take a nap then.” 

Ranboo picked up Michael from the couch and carried him into his and Tubbo’s bedroom. Tubbo and Ranboo got changed into their matching dino PJs. they sandwiched Michael in between them. Keeping their son close. 

Ranboo woke up from the nap to voices whispering in his head. 

Nest now. NOW! 

Safe

The voices were overwhelming. Ranboo covered his ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise. He slowly rocked back and forth on the bed. Trying his best to calm down. 

NEST NOW! 

The became gradually louder. Ranboo was unaware that he was making any noise until he felt Tubbo rustle in bed. 

“Ranboo?” Tubbo whispered. 

Ranboo was still rocking, he didn’t have the energy to reply to Tubbo’s question. 

“Ranboo what the heck are you doing?” 

“Nest…” Ranboo whispered. 

“What? Do we need to call Phil?” Tubbo said. He was still whispering of fear of waking Michael. Lucky the piglin was a heavy sleeper. 

“No, no no,” Ranboo said, at both Tubbo and the voices. 

“I’m going to call Phil, ok big man?” Tubbo said. He climbed out of the bed and started to move across the room. In a blur, Tubbo was tackled to the floor by a feral Ranboo. Tubbo wasn’t hurt but it started him. 

“Ranboo!” Tubbo exclaimed. “What are you doing?! You can’t get tackled people to the floor. DIdi I do something that upset you?” 

“NEST!” Ranboo shouted. His teeth were bared and his wings extended and wrapped around Tubbo. 

Tubbo placed a finger on Ranboo’s lips, “Quite down, you’ll wake Michael.” He hissed. 

At the mention of Michael Rnaboo’s wings perked up. The hybrid teleported to the bed, with Tubbo in his arms, and grabbed the sleeping child. 

“Ranboo I am so incredibly confused right now. What has gotten into you?” 

Ranboo didn’t answer, instead, he teleported to the living too where the was a chest of blankets. He opened the chest and grabbed a few, then teleported back to the bedroom where he had left Tubbo and Michael. Ranboo pushed Tubbo and Michael into the middle of the bed. He moved around the blankets so they created a circle around them. He teleported into the nest and pulled his family close. Michael finally woke up. 

“Papa?” Michael asked, clinging to Ranboo. 

Ranboo chirped. 

“Dada, why does Papa sound like that?” Michael asked turning to Tubbo. 

Tubbo ruffled Michael's hair. “I think it’s because he’s a bird hybrid.” 

Ranboo responded by spreading his wings and wrapping Tubbo and Michael in them. Michael, being the curious child that he was, started to pet Ranboo’s wing. 

Ranboo started to chirp and make enderman noises. He pulled Michael into his lap and started to try and “groom” his hair. Michael giggled in Ranboo’s lap. 

While Ranboo was busy attempting to groom his son, Tubbo had slipped across the room to message Phil. 

Tubbo: PHIL!

Phil: Yes? 

Tubbo: Ranboo’s gone feral. 

Phil: What do you mean?

Tubbo: He made a circle of blankets and is sorta keeping us stuck in the bed while he makes bird sounds.

Phil: Oh um… how long have Ranboo been nesting for?

Tubbo: Nesting? 

Phil: Like do you have a family nest?

Tubbo: No???

Tubbo could imagine Phil sighing on the other side. 

Phil: Omg your husband is an idiot. He’s probably been resisting nesting instincts for some reason. You hold off long enough, you’ll snap and do what he’s doing right now. 

Tubbo: How do we fix it?

Phil: Just follow along with what Ranboo’s doing. He’ll snap out of it when his bird brain is satisfied. 

Tubbo: Ok thx. 

Tubbo put down the phone and climbed back into the bed. Michael was trying to copy Ranboo’s chirps. Ranboo noticed Tubbo and grabbed him, pulling him into his lap along with Michael. Tubbo started to put Ranboo’s wings as Michael had. Ranboo relaxed, his grip on Tubbo and Michael loosened. Tubbo affectionately head-butted Ranboo. 

Michael fell back asleep in Ranboo’s arms, using the bird hybrid’s wings as a blanket. 

“Ranboo,” Tubbo whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Ranboo’s ear. 

“⏁⎍⏚⏚⍜,” Ranboo said in ender, leaning into Tubbo’s hand. 

“Why did you resist nesting for so long?” 

Ranboo’s eyes widened. “How do you know?” He croaked out. His voice was hoarse from chirping for too long. 

“I texted Phil.” 

“Oh.”

“Can you answer my question?” Tubbo said, his voice gentled. 

Ranboo lowered his head, his cheeks were flushed red. “I-I thought you would think I’m weird. And Michael needs a good example of how to act normal.”

Tubbo hugged the bird hybrid tight. “I would never think you’re weird Ranboo. And you are setting an amazing example for Michael by being yourself. Michael is a piglin, he’s going to have instincts too. By allowing yourself to indulge in those instincts you are validating Michael's piglin side..” 

Ranboo sniffled. “Yeah, you’re right Tubs.” 

“I know,” Tubbo said, smirking. “Now can we go back to bed, I’m exhausted.” 

The fathers went back to sleep in the nest, curled around their son. 

In the following days, Ranbooo built an official nest in the living room. He was less anxious now, thanks to allowing himself to do what his bird-brain demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr: https://perkywombat.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post a lot of MCYT related stuff. MCYT Tumblr is probably the most chill place in the fandom so I recommend you come join us.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe i hope you guys liked this. It's not great but I wanted to write something about my man Ranboo. :D


End file.
